The adventures of the butterflies
by petit.chaton1203
Summary: Ella solo me miro con una profunda tristeza reflejada en sus grandes ojos, de los cuales brotaban lagrimas una tras otra. -¿que sabes tu? ¿acaso sabes que se siente que tu propia gente te aleje por temor a ti?- Solo baje la mirada ante su respuesta, ella tenia razón, yo no lo sabía.
1. The Wedding

-no tienes que hacer esto star...- dijo Moon, la no por mucho actual reina de Mewni -Si no lo amas no tienes que hacerlo-

La joven princesa, que ya no era una niña, si no mas bien una hermosa joven de 20 años, quien estaba siendo arreglada y maquillada por sus criadas, solo bajo la mirada ante las palabras de su madre. ¿amaba a Tom? claro que no, su corazón pertenece y siempre le pertenecerá a su héroe, su mejor amigo, Marco Díaz.

-...¿el vendrá?- preguntó con voz débil

-esta en la lista de invitados, como me pediste.-

-Marco...- hace tiempo, seis años siendo mas especifica, que no sabia nada de el, no lo había vuelto a ver desde aquel día, después de la batalla contra tofee, en la que el latino casi moría, todo para protegerla a ella.

Moon miró a su hija con tristeza y salió de la habitación, no sin antes decirle a las criadas que salieran también, la princesa Star necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Una vez la habían dejado sola, la joven se quito la bata que cubría su hermoso cuerpo, pues a lo largo de los años, el cuerpo aniñado de Star, se fue dando paso a una hermosa mujer. Tomó el vestido que estaba colgado aún, con ayuda de su magia, se puso sola el corsé, blanco de encaje, las medias, de tela blanca transparente por sobre las rodillas, tapadas claro por la hermosa falda abultada, con una hermosa cola muy larga.

Ella se miro en el espejo, luchando por contener las lágrimas, se dejó caer en la silla nuevamente y tapó su rostro con las manos.

-Star...-

Al escuchar esa voz, a la.joven novia se le puso la piel de gallina.

-Marco...- dice ella mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos -¿que estas haciendo aquí? se supone que nadie debe ver a la novia- dice la chica con un falso sentido del humor.

-ja! Novia? boda? Star! ¿cuando paso todo esto? ¿por qué desapateciste durante todos estos años?-

-Son cosas que estaban dentro mi responsabilidad de princesa, Marco, lo lamento- dice ella bajando la mirada, intentando con toda su fuerza que las lágrimas no cayeran.

-Star...- Marco no aguanto las ganas, se acerco a ella y la abrazo, la abrazo con fuerza, fueron seis años, seis años sin ver a su mejor amiga.

-hey, ¿entonces te casas con Tom? ¿segura que quieres eso? no te veo contenta realmente-

-¿por qué lo dices? soy muy feliz-

-no me mientras Star Butterfly... ¿hay alguien mas no es así?-

-puede que si...-

-te casarás conTom amando a otra persona... Star, te estas condenando-

-Mi reino necesita un rey, además lo que siento no es recíproco-

-¿ya se lo dijiste?-

-No es necesario, lo conozco tan bien, que soy capaz de leer sus pensamientos, y se que esta loco por su novia- dijo ella acercándose un poco mas a el.

-Quien quita que sienta lo mismo Star, deberías decírselo-

-ya es tarde...-

-nunca es tarde-

La joven, haciendo caso de sus instintos y de las palabras de su mejor amigo de la adolescencia, lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa, lo atrajo hacia si, y lo beso en los labios, fue un beso lleno de ternura, de sentimientos guardados que explotaban de forma simultanea, o de esa forma se sentía la chica, quien notó que el no la alejaba... pero tampoco la correspondía.

-Eso no hace la diferencia ¿o si?- le dijo ella con una sonrisa triste una vez se alejo.

Al ver el silencio del chico, su cara de incomodidad y su silencio, se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

-anda ve, mejor ve con Jackie, se que ella esta aquí, puedo sentirla- dijo empujando al chico hacia la salida, ninguno de los dos dijo mas nada. Sin embargo Marco, estaba muriéndose de la culpa, era el, Star estaba enamorada de el, Star iba a casarse con un hombre que no ama, todo por que quien ama, no la ama a ella, todo porque el no la ama, no era su culpa directamente, pero estaba condenando a Star a una vida infeliz aún sin ser su intención.

Esa noche, Star Butterfly se convirtió en la esposa de Tom Lucitor, ambos, futuros gobernantes de Mewni, mientras marco los miraba desde el público con el corazón destrozado, el ver la mirada sin vida, y la sonrisa vacía de Star al decir _'si, acepto'_ lo terminaron acabando por dentro.

Pero ahora el estaba con Jackie, y Star estaba con Tom.

La historia de Star y Marco había llegado a su fin.

 **Hola mi gente! aquí vengo con otro fic de esta hermosa serie, ojala** **guste, reviews? tomatazos? acepto lo que venga xD**


	2. Marco's Thoughts

**_Los personajes de "Dtar vs the forces of evil" no me pertenecen._**

 ** _Marco's Thoughts_**

-Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir, Jess-

-Si señor Diaz- respondió una joven de cabello lleno de mechas de colores al salir de la pequeña oficina.

Es que para Marco Diaz, todo iba bien, con 21 años de edad, estaba a punto de graduarse comi Psicólogo, estaba justamente realizando su periodo de praxticas profesionales en una pequeña escuela secundaria, cerca de su apartemento, el cusl compartía con Jackie, su novia desde hacia ya varios años.

Si, Marco Diaz era feliz o justamente eso pensaba hasta aquel día, el dia en que varios recierdos que el creia enterrados regresaron nada mas y nada menos que para golpearlo en el rostro.

-¿Star? ¿Star Butterfly? ¿se va a casar?- preguntó Jackie, quien se encontraba a un lado de marco leendo un libro.

-Si, con Tom Lucitor, y tal parece que estamos invitados- dijo el latino con un ápice de sorna en su voz.

-No te ves feliz por ella- respondio la rubia, quien habia apartado la mirada del libro para posarla en el.

-Es que no lo entiendo, es decir, ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que la vimosvimos? ¿hace seis años? ¿y de la nada nos envia un sobre con una invitación a su boda? Además ¿que acaso no podia venir ella a decirlo personalmente? Esto es muy desconcertante.-

Jackie miró a su usulmente sonriente novio, en lo personal, detestaba verlo de esa manera.

-¿Que tal si... nos olvidamos de todo por un rato?- dijo con tono seductor posandose en frente de Marco.

-Jackie, no se si...- el joven no pudo terminar de hablar, pues la rubia unió sus labios a los suyos en un apasionante beso mientras soltaba lentamente los botones su pijama y recostaba al latino sobre la cama.

Es que si habia alguien capaz de hacerle perder la cabeza y olvidarse de todo, esa era ella, Jackie, asi que, sin oponer mucha resistencia, se dejó llevar por el dulce aroma, los besos y caricias que su hermosa rubia le propiciaba.

Jackie yacía dormida entre sus brazos, después de su noche de "diversión" la joven habia caido rendida entre estos, mientras Marco, aun sin quererlo, se perdia e sus pensamientos.

No pudo evitar pensar en todos aquellos momentos vividos con su princesa, no, con su AMIGA mágica, cuando eran aun unos niños de 14 años.

 ** _"Estoy enamorada de ti.._** "

Aquellas palabras, por mas que habia querido olvidarlas, aquellas palabras que lo torturaron durante años, aquellas ultimas palabras que le dirigio antes de irse de su vida.

El latino ladeo la cabeza mirando hacia la ventana, tratando de ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos, miro el cielo nocturno, jurando que entre parpadeos era capaz de ver el resplandor de la luna roja de los amantes.

Esto no esta bien.

Para nada bien.

Cuando decidió ver a Star antes de su boda, era capaz de esperarse todo de todo, menos lo que estaba presenciando.

Ella se veia hermosa, parecia un mismisimo ángel, habia dejado ese aire de niñez para darle paso a una mujer, una hermosa mujer, pero no era eso lo que le desconcertaba.

Su mirada, aquella mirada siempre vivaz, estaba vacía, rota, al borde de lagrimas.

 **Star por favor, no vayas a llorar.**

Fue lo primero que pensó.

 **Hoy te casas Star, ¿por qué no estas feliz?**

Un centenar de pensamientos parecidos a ese surcaban su mente, le partia el alma verla así, en especial al enterarse, por boca de ella misma que si, si habia alguien mas, su corazón ya tenia dueño.

Pero aquel no le correspondía.

Lo peor de todo fue enterarse que a pesar de los años, aquella persona, aquella persona que tenia en sus manos el corazón de la princesa, era el, no tenia palabras para describir lo que sentía.

Era desgarrador.

Tanto, que Marco no fue capaz de quedarse a observar el resto de la ceremonia, y a pesar de los pedidos de Jackie por quedarse, salio encaminado a la salida justo desoues de los votos.

No sin antes dirigirle una ultima mirada a Star, quien en esos momentos, era besada por Tom.

Esa noche, algo dentro de Marco se rompió.

*

 **Shorooo!!! (T_T) odio hacer sufrir a Star, pero no hay arcoiris sin tormenta ¿no?**

 **sugar:** te entiendo, jackie tampoco me convence del todo, sin embargo creo que si se le diera un poco mas de transfondo seria un personaje algo interesante.

 **Paula RQ:** aw, gracias, me alegra que pienses así, y si, lo es, es algo sad, pero aveces es necesario algo de tristeza.

 **hasta la próxima.**

 **besos.**


	3. A New Stage

_**Los personajes de "Star vs the forces of evil" no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **A new stage.**_

Eran poco más de las tres de la mañana y el demonio de tres ojos aún no era capaz de procesar del todo los acontecimientos que dieron lugar a su boda.

Todo tomo lugar poco antes del cumpleaños número veinte de la rubia, lo recuerda a la perfección. Sonrió un poco para sí mismo recordando el rostro de estupefacción de la princesa cuando el, en modo de broma, le pidió matrimonio.

 **Flashback…**

-¡AAAHHGG! ¡No puedo con esto!- dijo la joven rubia jalándose sus largo mechones de cabello rubio. Su madre podía ser tan, pero tan diabólica a veces, es decir, entiende su deseo de querer acostumbrarla a los deberes relacionados con la política del reino, pero dejarla a ella sola a cargo de la revisión de la revocatoria del embajador de Mewni en las tierras de los monstruos era una calamidad.

-¿estresada Starship?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, la cual conocía a la perfección.

-Hey, Tom- dijo la chica a modo de saludo volteando a ver a su amigo, quien estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana. – ¿levitaste hasta mi ventana o qué?-

-Naaah, escale, no quería llamar la atención- dijo con un guiño antes de acercarse al escritorio donde estaba la muchacha. -¿política?-

-Sí- dijo con mucho desgano –Tengo que supervisar el procedimiento de una revocatoria.-

-¿de mandato? Creí que nunca se había dado una en Mewni- dijo el chico bastante extrañado.

-Tiene que ver mucho con que ahora los monstruos sean considerados ciudadanos, tome la decisión correcta ¿no?-

-¿bromeas? Gracias a ti los monstruos tienen derechos, ya no son considerados como una especie inferior y hasta tienen sus propias tierras, claro que tomaste una buena decisión, Star, les mejoraste la vida.-

La chica le sonrió en respuesta, en momentos como este, era realmente bueno contar con Tom, quien se volvió un gran apoyo incondicional para la princesa cada vez que esta se encontrase abrumada.

Tom al no ver ninguna respuesta positiva de parte de la chica, procedió a pasar uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la chica, y el siguiente por debajo de sus muslos alzándola.

-¿q-que haces Tom?-

-vamos a que te relajes un rato- dijo el joven demonio antes de sacar una de sus tijeras dimensionales para luego saltar en ella con la princesa aún en brazos.

Al rato, ambos chicos habían llegado a parar a una de las dimensiones favoritas de Tom, aunque claro, este no lo admitiría abiertamente jamás a nadie exceptuando a su princesa mewmana favorita; Se trataba de un lugar que Star desconocía, pero que, según Tom, se trataba de un lugar bastante pequeño, el cual no era más que un inmenso laberinto, cuyos muros estaban hechos de arbustos tan altos como las torres de su castillo en Mewni, los cuales estaban llenos de rosas, rosas mucho mas grandes que aquellas que había visto en la tierra, y por mucho, más bellas.

-Este lugar es hermoso Tom- dijo la rubia mirando a su alrededor con un peculiar brillo en los ojos, el cual le pareció algo muy bello al joven demonio.

-Te lo contaré, pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿bien?-

-palabra de princesa-

-verás, es como una especie de secreto familiar, este lugar le perteneció a mi madre, antes de mi madre a mi abuela, y si hubiese tenido una hermana, probablemente sería de ella y yo no sabría de su existencia-

-algo así como mi varita ¿no?-

-en cierta forma se puede decir que si-

Y así pasaron las horas, hablando de cualquier cosa, riéndose y divirtiéndose.

-Hey Tom, gracias- le dijo la chica una vez estuvieron devuelta en la habitación de la susodicha.

-no es nada Starship, te llevare allí cada vez que quieras.-

-No, Tom, es decir- la joven miro fijamente al chico frente a ella tomándolo de sus manos –Gracias, por estar cada que te necesito, has sido un gran apoyo para mí y nunca podré pagártelo.-

El joven se sonrojo furiosamente ante las palabras de su amiga, quien le sonreía abiertamente; Recordaba perfectamente todas aquellas lagrimas que tuvo que limpiar de aquel rostro, lagrimas que todas compartían el mismo motivo.

Marco Díaz

Por eso siempre estaba con ella y por eso siempre quería hacerla sonreír, porque se juró que jamás, jamás volvería a permitir que una sola lágrima cayera por esas rosadas mejillas.

El joven miro a la chica con una sonrisa de lado, y en un acto bastante sobreactuado y con mucho humor, hizo una reverencia antes de ponerse de rodillas, diciéndole en su usual modo coqueto. –Princesa Butterfly, por favor, no me hablé así, o me obligara a solicitar un duelo con su afable padre para solicitarle su mano en matrimonio.-

Al escuchar tales palabras, Star se sonrojó hasta las orejas bajando la mirada, acto que alarmó un poco al demonio.

-Hey, Star, solo estaba jugando yo solo…-

-¿no lo has pensado Tom?- dijo la joven interrumpiéndolo, aún con la mirada gacha. –casémonos, Tom.-

-¿Qué? Star, no sabes lo que dices.-

-Tom, hablo en serio, cásate conmigo- respondió la rubia, quien lo miraba con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero con determinación en su mirada. -¿es que acaso no quieres?-

-¡No es eso! Es solo que, pues…- dijo rascándose un poco la nuca. –No creo que en verdad quieras hacerlo Star, no me gustaría aprovecharme de ti.-

-Si te lo estoy proponiendo es porque quiero hacerlo Tom, y no voy a rendirme, hasta que me digas que si-

 **Fin del flashback**

Tom miro hacía su derecha, en donde se encontraba la rubia durmiendo plácidamente, se veía realmente hermosa, la verdad, siempre soñó con ese momento, con verla dormir a su lado.

Muchos podrían creer que lo que sentía hacia aquella princesa no era más que mero capricho, pero la realidad era que amaba a esa rubia, amaba todo de ella, amaba su mirada, como tanta alegría se reflejaba en ella, amaba su voz, como cuando la escuchaba cantar sin que ella se diese cuenta, cuando lo abrazaba. ¡Joder! Como amaba a esa pequeña tonta.

En ese momento, tomo uno de los mechones de cabello de la joven y lo besó, jurando internamente que la haría feliz, la haría olvidar todo aquello que hacía flaquear su alegría, sería su apoyo, su fortaleza, así como ella, de forma inconsciente, lo era para él.

 **¡holis! He aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a cada persona que deja su review, y también a los que no, la verdad es que me animan a seguir.**

 **Moer:** Aw, me halagas. He aquí tu continuación, espero que te haya gustado ver la perspectiva de Tom.

 **robertkellett** **:** I understand that you do not feel bad for marco, however it is a common thing that usually happens, did not know to value what I had, and if, Tom will be so to say, who helped star to overcome sadness, I hope you liked the chapter ( Sorry if I sound like tarzan when speaking, use the google translator, jeje)

 **Myta. 1:** Saluditos para ti también, sobre la portada, pues, no puedo darte muchos detalles, aunque puedo decirte que tu deducción va por buen camino, hay que recordar que Star y Tom están casados, espero que te haya gustado la historia, besos.

 **Paulina RQ:** Pues a mí también me alegra que sigas la historia, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, puede que te preguntes ¿por qué Star decidió casarse por cuenta propia si no amaba a Tom? ¿a qué si? Lo revelare en capítulos próximos, besos.


	4. In jackie's shoes

**_Los personajes de "Star vs the forces of evil" no me pertenecen._**

 **In jackie's shoes**

Una vez Marco y Jackie hubiesen salido de la boda de su antigua amiga Star, ambos terrícolas se dirigieron una vez más hacía su hogar.

-Iré a caminar un rato, Jackie, necesito pensar un poco- dijo el latino antes de volver a salir del apartamento dejando a la rubia sola en la habitación; La joven, simplemente frunció el ceño en señal de preocupación por su novio, quien normalmente es alegre la mayoría del tiempo.

Volteo su mirada hacia la mesita de estar, sobre la cual se destacaba un pequeño libro forrado de color aguamarina, alargo su mano tomando dicho objeto y con una pluma decidió comenzar a escribir.

 _Vale, sé que llevo tiempo sin escribir, pero es que en mi defensa… ok, no, no tengo ninguna excusa válida para no haber escrito._

 _Hace poco menos de una semana, recibimos una invitación para una boda, la boda de Star Butterfly, si, la misma chica que abandono la tierra hace seis años causándole una gran tristeza a Marco, es decir, no la culpo, ella es una princesa después de todo y de seguro tenia cosas que atender, sin embargo, no hubo excusas, no hubo explicaciones, no hubo nada, y ahora reaparece así sin más, de la nada._

 _Total, no me desviaré, no pienso escribir acerca de Star, ella no es quien me preocupa, bueno, si… pero me preocupa más Marco, desde que recibió aquella invitación se ha comportado diferente, lo conozco, se por lo que está pasando, recuerdos que el seguro ya había guardado, de seguro están resurgiendo; Y lo entiendo a la perfección, he vivido en carne propia lo que es recordar cosas, situaciones, con las que has luchado arduamente por olvidar…_

Jackie dejó de escribir un momento, y moviendo un poco un gran brazalete plateado que usaba, observó con detenimiento las cicatrices horizontales que se veían claramente en esta; Cerró los ojos tratando de no recordar, mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

 _Marco Díaz… para muchos no es más que una persona ordinaria, normalmente escucho bastantes comentarios de compañeros de la universidad, muchos dicen "creo que ese chico es algo aburrido comparado con su novia" o cosas por el estilo, aunque claro, disimulan cuando él o yo estamos cerca, por educación, supongo; Sin embargo, fue el, fue Marco, quien quiso conocer a Jackie, a la verdadera Jackie, no a la chica genial y despreocupada que todo Echo Creek conocía, conoció a la chica frágil, insegura y asustada que llevaba por dentro._

Jackie aún recordaba aquella época con algo de nostalgia, sin saber porque, ya que no era algo que le gustase mucho recordar. Había vivido con su madre toda su vida, desde que tenía uso de la razón, recordaba lo mucho que la había querido, lo felices que eran las dos juntas, claro, hasta cierta hora del día…

 _Recuerdo perfectamente esos días, por más que quisiera borrarlos, era así cada día, todas las noches, ayudaba a mamá a preparar galletas para después de cenar, siempre me dejaba comer todas las que quisiera._

La joven dejo escapar una pequeña risita ante el recuerdo.

 _Después de eso, siempre nos quedábamos viendo películas juntas… hasta que llegaba el, siempre gritando, siempre enfadado, siempre discutiendo con mamá… ella me mandaba a mi habitación para que no viese nada, pero escuchaba los golpes y no hacía nada más que llorar, después de todo, ¿Qué podía hacer una pequeña de 8 años? Exacto, nada, pero a pesar de que sé que no ha sido mi culpa, no puedo evitar sentirme como si lo fuese._

Jackie dejó su diario a un lado, se dispuso a quitarse el elegante vestido que llevaba puesto, para cambiarlo por algo más cómodo para dormir.

Se acostó en la cama mirando hacía el techo, mientras los recuerdos invadían su mente, incluso ella misma no sabía en qué momento había comenzado a cortarse, a refugiarse con su skateboard y su música, en un intento de escapar de su realidad, odiaba esa vida, odiaba sentirse tan inútil, odiaba no poder ayudar a su padre y sobre todo, se odiaba a su misma por no ser capaz de odiar a su padre, no podía odiarlo, le quería, recordaba con cariño cuando los tres eran felices, cuando él llegaba a casa y besaba a su mami, luego llegaba y la cargaba a ella dándole giros en el aire, haciéndola reír mientras la llamaba princesa.

Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir aquella alegría, cuando de un momento a otro él se había ido, nunca supo a donde, pero se había ido ¡eran libres! A sus 15 años de edad, al fin pudo sentirse libre, despreocupada de verdad, relajada, no como años atrás, que usaba su seguridad y despreocupación como una fachada, una vil fachada, tampoco pudo evitar sentir tal alegría cuando se enteró.

¡Marco Díaz gustaba de ella!

Nunca habían hablado mucho, aunque se saludaban todas las mañanas, y las pocas veces que trato con él, le había parecido un chico muy gracioso y algo tierno. ¿y que podía decir de Star Butterfly?

Un torbellino de alegría.

Tampoco pudo evitar sentirse mal por la chica aquel día, el día en que Star se fue de la tierra, en lo personal le molesto un poco que se le declarara a Marco en frente de ella, que prácticamente ya era su novia, pero le dolió por ella, porque ella siempre ayudo para que ambos estuviesen juntos, la trató como una amiga, y debía irse…

Marco estuvo muy dolido durante aquellos días, convirtiéndose ella en su apoyo constante, estuvo tan pendiente de él, que no notó las señales, el nerviosismo de su madre, el temblor de sus manos, su sonrisa vacía… los ignoró hasta aquel día.

Un día en que se supone todo debía salir bien, el día en que Marco iba a conocer a su madre, ese día fue que lo notó, vio cómo su madre, quería que Marco se fuese de su casa, lo más pronto posible.

¿Por qué? No lo entendía

Hasta que lo vio cruzar la puerta, se aferró al brazo de marco con fuerza, notando como un sentimiento volvía a apoderarse de ella…

Tenía miedo, ¡maldición! ¡Tenía miedo!

Lloro, lloro como hace tiempo que no lloraba, al ver como su padre instalarse una vez más en sus vidas; Pasaron días, semanas, meses, en los cuales Marco trataba de preguntarle que le ocurría, ¿porque actuaba tan distinta?

No sabía qué hacer, se sentía pequeña, indefensa, frágil, sin embargo ya no era la misma niña de cinco años que lo único que podía hacer era mirar, esta vez iba a proteger a su mamá; No fue hasta aquel día, en que Marco fue a verla a su casa y la vio un gran moretón en su ojo derecho, que se plantó firme ante ella para saber la verdad.

-no me iré de aquí hasta saber lo que está ocurriendo- le dijo el moreno ese día, lo que causo que Jackie explotara, no podía soportarlo más, estaba harta, estaba cansada de vivir así, sin poder evitarlo, abrazo a Marco con fuerza y rompió en llanto.

Ese día le conto la verdad a Marco, le mostró sus cicatrices, tanto externas como internas, a lo que el chico la miro con ternura dándole un beso en la frente.

-las sanaremos juntos Jackie, te lo prometo-

Después de ese día, se llevó la denuncia a la fiscalía, lo que causo que el padre de Jackie fuese a parar a prisión, por lo que ella y su madre al fin estarían tranquilas, de manera definitiva.

Gracias a Marco…

Jackie sonrió posando su vista hacia la ventana, dándole gracias a Dios por poner a Marco en su vida, tomó su diario una vez más para escribir una última frase.

 _Sin dudas, voy a hacerte feliz, Marco Díaz, te lo prometo._

Sin embargo, una vez hubo puesto su diario en la mesita una vez más, sintió un gran mareo que se apoderaba de ella, obligándola a casi correr hacía al baño.

 **Hooola mi gente bella!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, puede que sea algo sad, pero creo que Jackie es un personaje con mucho potencial que hay que explotar.**

 **Myta.1** **:** jejeje veo que no quieres los tres ojitos para la hija de Star y Tom, sin embargo, créeme que para que esa chica tenga el factor que necesito debe tenerlos. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Paulina RQ** **:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, ojala este también sea de tu agrado y sí, creo que Tom haría hasta lo imposible por ver Star sonreír, ya que él ama de verdad, sé que tienes curiosidad, pero espera un poco, a medida los caps. Avancen se aclararan tus dudas.

 **SugarQueen97** **:** Jajajaja si eres un poco malvada, pero eso es algo que no te puedo asegurar ya que como viste aquí, Jackie está decidida a hacer feliz a Marco, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

 **Moer:** ¡bingo! No te equivocaste, este fue el capítulo exclusivo de Jackie (dirá ella, al menos aquí me toman importancia xD) espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Pd: suerte con lo de tu Crush, no te rindas, hermana.

 **Por cierto chicas, creo que hasta ahora va claro que la se centrara un poco en los hijos de nuestros queridos protagonistas, asi que… ¿Qué les parece si me ayudan a escoger sus nombres?**

 **Las opciones para la hija de Star y Tom son los siguientes.**

 **Yue**

 **Diana**

 **Stella**

 **Díganme el que más les guste, sin más nada que decir, hasta l próxima.**

 **Besitos.**


	5. Bad Augury

**_Los personajes de Star vs the forces of evil no me pertenecen._**

 **Bad Augury**

-No voy a tolerar tales palabras, primer ministro- respondio Star con un eje de molestia en su voz.

-Pero, mi reina, pienselo por favor, si se recortaran los recursos destinados para las tierras de los monstruos, los Mewmanos podriamos prosperar mas y...-

-¡he dicho basta! los recursos no van a recortarse y esa es mi decisión final-

-pero...-

-La reina ha dicho basta- respondió el hombre sentado al lado de Star, ganandose una mirada de completo odio de parte del Mewmano.

-Sigo sin creer, su majestad, que siendo usted una Butterfly, haya decicido unirse con este ser-

-Ok, es todo- dijo Star antes de llamar a un guardia para que escoltase al Mewmano hacia la salida.

-No sabe el gran error que esta cometiendo... mi reina- susurro el hombre antes del salir del palacio.

Una vez este estuvo fuera del palacio, ambos reyes de Mewni se retiraron de la sala de reuniones dando por terminada su audiencia con el primer ministro.

-No lo entiendo, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, no importa lo que haga ¿por qué aun no los aceptan?- dijo la joven mujer poniendose las manos en las sienes tratando de masajearlas.

-Es porque no se acostumbran aun starship, ya veras que todo mejorara- dijo Tom regalándole una tierna sonrisa, seguido de um beso en la frente. -Debo irme, tengo unos asuntos que atender con mi padre, amor.-

-de acuerdo, vuelve pronto.-

Una vez su esposo partió, la joven reina se dispuso a pasear por los alrededores del palacio, en esos momentos, sus dos pequeños soles deberian estar en el jardín.

Justo era así, cerca de un gran roble que emergia en el centro del jardín, se podian ver dos pequeñas niñas, una de ellas, con un hermoso cabello rojo atado en dos coletas, unas tiernas marcas en forma de flores en sus abultadas mejillas y unos ojos extraordinariamente azules, la cual corria tras un pequeño conejo.

-¡mami!- dijo la pequeña, no mayor de cinco años, corriendo hacia Star, quien se agacho y recibio a la pequeña con brazos abiertos.

Sin embargo, al alzar la mirada, vio a la otra pequeña, quien estaba sentada cerca del arbol, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho, ocultando se carita entre estas.

-hey Stella ¿que le ocurre a Yue?- le preguntó Star a la pequeña niña que estaba consigo.

-fue un señor feo mami, hace un rato, estabamos cerca de los establos viendo a los bebés guerricornios y el señor feo vino donde nosotras, la agarro del brazo y le dijo que ella no deberia estar aquí y oyras cosas feas que no entendi- dijo la pequeña bajando la cabeza -¿por qué nadie quiere a mi hermanita mami?-

Star miro a Stella con preocupación ¿acaso ya se dio cuenta?

La rubia, con Stella de su mano, caminaron hacia donde se encontraba la otra niña, quien era bastante diferente de su hermana, ella tenia el cabello rubio de Star, con un tono rojizo en las puntas, tenía pequeñas marcas negras bajo sus ojos, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención, eran los tres ojos de la niña, herdados de su padre, claro.

-¿yue?- dijo Star suavemente -amor ¿que paso?-

La susodicha bajo la cabeza mientras comenzaba a llorar -No me quieren mami-

Star sintio como su corazón se estrujaba al escuchar a su princesita decir tales palabras, por lo que abrazo a su niña acariciandole el cabello.

Desde el dia del nacimiento de las niñas habia sido así, no, desde el día de su boda con Tom había sido así, los Mewmanos no aceptaban del todo a Tom, al ser un demonio, y eso afectaba también a sus niñas, mas a yue que a Stella, ya que mientras que Stella tenia la fiel apariencia de una Mewmana, Yue heredó rasgos que la definen como descendiente de un demonio.

¿una princesa demonio? ¿como puede ser? se decia por las calles, los pasillos, las escuelas, por todos lados.

Star no era tonta, claro que era conciente del rechazo hacia su niña, pero al menos tenia la esperanza de que esta no se diese cuenta, que tuviese una infancia feliz... que ingenua habia sido.

Tom no regreso sino hasta esa noche, y como ya tenia costumbre, se acerco a la habitacion de sus princesas a desearles las buenas noches, Star le habia comentado lo que pasó, no pudo evitar que la ira creciera en su interior, se juró asi mismo juntar valor, coraje y sobre todo paciencia, para no despellejar vivo a ese monstruo, conocido como 'primer ministro de Mewni'; Sin embargo, el enojo en su interior cesó al ver a sus dos pequeñas jugando a la guerra de almohadas.

-¡gane!- grito yue con sus manitos arriba en señal de victoria y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-exijo revancha- dijo Stella entre risas, mientras se quitaba las plumas de su cabello.

-a ver señoritas, a dormir- dijo Tom, al rato sus hijas ya estaban cada una en su cama, abrazando sus peluches, y aunque Stella ya se habia dormido, Tom quizo hablar con Yue antes de que ella cerrara sus ojitos.

-hey yue- le dijo Tom -¿sabes? hace años, hubo en Mewni una princesa, una muy bonita, ella se parecia a ti-

-¿tampoco la querian?- preguntó la niña -¿o es que tambien tenia tres ojos?-

-¡oye! tener tres ojos es genial- dijo revolviendole el cabello a la niña -y no, su reino tampoco la queria mucho al principio, porque hacia muhos desastres y era muy irresponsable-

-¿y que paso?-

-esa princesa crecio, se convirtio en una gran reina, y su reino la adora-

-¿a mi tambien me van a querer papi?-

-mucho, mi princesa, ahora descansa- le dijo el joven con una sonrisa, antes de salir de la habitación.

Lo que el rey no sabia, era acerca del par de ojos que desde la oscuridad, veian con odio el lugar en donde la pequeña rubia dormia.

-no podrás huir de mi... Yue Butterfly- susurro una voz siniestra en el viento.

En esos momentos, Star se desperto sobre exaltada de su cama, tenia una fina capa de sudor sobre su frente, mientras que su pecho subia y bajaba con frenesí.

La joven miro a su esposo, quien dormia a su lado, se acosto mas cerca de el y se abrazo a su pecho, sintiendo como el devolvia su abrazo.

 _"¿por qué tengo un mal presentimiento?"_

 **hola mi gente!**

 **espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, perdonen si esta algo corto, prometo compensarlo con el capítulo siguiente.**

 **Se les agradece a todos aquellos que dejan Reviews y a los que no.**

 **hasta la proxima, besos.**


	6. The Ball

_**Los personajes de Star vs the forces of evil no me pertenecen.**_

 **The Ball**

-¡Matías! vente por favor.- gritó una voz desde el piso de abajo -¡Matías!- volvió a insistir.

-ya bajo mamá- respondió un joven seguido de un bostezo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-buenos días hijo, perdona por despertarte tan temprano un sábado- dijo la mujer rubia mientras terminaba de hacer el desayuno. -Ya sabes que tu padre y Sarita regresan hoy, quiero que todo esté listo.-

El chico sonrió ante las palabras de su madre, ella definitivamente quería a su padre y a su hermanita.

Lo primordial fue limpiar la casa, barrer, pasar el trapeador, sacudir, cosas así, en lo personal, nunca le había gustado dejarle todo el trabajo a su madre, por lo que él se ofrecía a ayudarle cada que tenía tiempo libre; Mientras limpiaba, tomo entre sus manos una fotografía, en las cuales se podían apreciar cuatro personas, sonrientes ante la cámara.

En el medio, se encontraban sus padres, Jackie y Marco, aun lado de la foto se encontraba Sara, su hermana menor, la cual en estos momento, contaba con ocho años de edad, era una niña de tez morena y cabello largo castaño, junto con unos enormes ojos verdes, esa pequeña era la luz de sus ojos, y de los otro lado se encontraba el, todos le decían que se parecía a su madre, por el cabello rubio que heredó de ella, junto con los ojos verdes, aunque tenía también ese pequeño lunar situado debajo de la mejilla derecha, sí señor, todo un Díaz.

Jackie termino de preparar el desayuno, por lo subió un momento a su habitación, se desvistió y entro a la ducha, mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo, posó su mirada en aquellas marcas en su vientre, las tocó con una sonrisa nostálgica adornando su rostro, mientras recordaba con cariño cuando llevó a Matías en su vientre, ¡parece que hubiese sido ayer! pero su niño pronto cumpliría 15 años, oh, y Sara, su sarita, la princesita de la casa, toda una mimada y consentida, su bebita de ocho años, definitivamente, la vida de Jackie no podía ser mejor, unos hijos maravillosos, un esposo maravilloso.

¿Qué más podría pedir?

Matías seguía en la sala de estar, acababa de terminar de hacer la limpieza de la sala, cuando divisó algo que llamó mucho su atención.

Un pequeño libro de portada color azul, en cuya primera página había una pequeña oración escrita a mano.

 _ **A veces, no está de más mirar hacía atrás.**_

 _ **Con amor, Angie y Rafael Díaz.**_

El chico rubio sonrió, le encantaba ver aquel álbum de recuerdos que sus abuelos le obsequiaron a su padre en su cumpleaños.

Hojeo todas las paginas, deteniéndose en una en particular, en la cual se podía ver a dos adolescentes en la playa, sonriendo tranquilos ante la cámara, uno de ellos era su padre, y la chica rubia a su lado, tenía entendido que su nombre era Star, y que fue una gran amiga de su padre, aunque nunca la conoció personalmente; Su madre les había comentado a él y a su hermana, que aquella chica poseía una varita especial, o algo así, que le permitía hacer magia y realizar hechizos.

Se río un poco al recordar el brillo en los ojos de su hermana al escuchar tal relato, después de todo, la magia no existe. ¿Verdad?

 **Mientras tanto en Mewni**

-chicas deben apresurarse- dijo Star entrando en la habitación de sus hijas, las cuales se encontraban aún arreglándose.

-Mamá relájate un poco- respondió Stella, quien trataba de peinar su largo cabello pelirrojo.

-Stella tiene razón- secundó Yue -no veo porque la prisa.-

-Porque su abuela quiere verlas antes de la ceremonia-

Las niñas hicieron caso a su madre y se dispusieron a salir, no sin que antes Yue cubriera su tercer ojo con un mechón de su cabello rubio, imitando el fleco de su madre y hermana.

-Yue... sigo sin entender por qué...-

-Por favor mamá, no me cuestiones- dijo la joven interrumpiendo a su madre, antes de salir por la puerta dejando a ambas mujeres con un ápice preocupación en su mirada.

-Entiéndela mamá, no es fácil-

-Lo se Stella, pero no puede negar quien es-

-¡abuela!- dijo Stella con una gran sonrisa yendo a abrazar a Moon, quien sonrió ante el gesto de su nieta, quien era realmente parecida a su hija Star.

-¿y para el abuelo que?- dijo river abriendo los brazos, a lo que Yue sonrió y se aproximó hacia el para abrazarlo.

Una vez terminaron con el saludo la familia real fue escoltada hacia el salón de ceremonias, en donde se encontraban una gran cantidad de Mewmanos, junto con un grupo bastante reducido de monstruos.

-Pueblo de Mewni- habló Star, quien estaba acompañada por Tom -El día de hoy celebramos el cumpleaños número catorce de la princesa Stella, y la princesa Yue- ante estas palabras, el público exploto en aplausos, mientras Stella saludaba felizmente y Yue solo asentía con la cabeza; En ese momento, Star sacó la varita y la mostro ante su reino -Por lo cual, hoy se le hará entrega de la reliquia más preciada de nuestro reino, a la primogénita de la familia-

Stella dio un paso al frente después de las palabras de su madre, mientras Star se acercaba a ella y le entregaba la varita en sus manos, la cual al instante cambio de forma, convirtiéndose en un pequeño cetro, el cual tenía un diamante rojo en forma en corazón, en cuya punta se alzaba una pequeña tiara y desde su centro se desprendían un pequeño par de alas de ángel.

-Es hermosa- susurró la pelirroja.

-cuídala bien-

-con mi vida, mamá-

En ese momento, el salón se llenó de aplausos, mientras que Yue miraba a su hermana con una sonrisa llena de orgullo, por lo que la abrazo a penas esta se acercó hacia donde estaban ella y su padre.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti, Stella.-

-Yue, gracias- respondió la susodicha correspondiendo el abrazo, cuando sintieron que un par de brazos las apretaban y alzaban en el aire.

-Y yo estoy orgulloso de ambas- respondió Tom con una sonrisa.

Minutos más tarde, un joven se acercó hacia donde se encontraban las dos princesas, haciendo una reverencia en frente de ambas; Stella miró de reojo a su hermana, quien se había sonrojado un poco ante las presencia del joven.

-su alteza- dijo el joven muchacho hablándole a la pelirroja, ignorando la presencia de la rubia -Príncipe Jean, De Macedonia ¿le gustaría bailar conmigo?-

-Gracias, pero no se hacerlo, sin embargo...- dijo tomando la muñeca de Yue -mi hermana es casi experta-

-Stella ¿que- trató de decir la muchacha.

-Será un placer- dijo el joven tomando la mano a la rubia sin que esta fuese capaz de decir nada, mientras Stella miraba con una sonrisa.

Al comenzar la pieza, las cosas iban bien, Stella no mentía, Yue era realmente una fantástica bailarina.

-¿ves eso? la monstruo está bailando con Jean- comento una joven de cabello corto rizado.

-Sí, no puedo creerlo, como le gusta aparentar ser normal- dijo otra.

En el momento en que Yue giró mientras bailaba con el joven, la chica de cabello rizado vio una oportunidad y pisó con fuerza el vestido de Yue, causando que este perdiese el equilibrio y cayera cerca de la mesa en donde estaban servidas las bebidas, empapándose toda en el proceso.

-¿se encuentra usted bien?- preguntó el príncipe al verla en el suelo, sin embargo, su rostro perdió todo color cuando la observo apartarse el cabello del rostro.

-tienes...tienes... tres... ¿cómo?-

-príncipe jean- trató de decir ella -discúlpeme, yo...-

-Eres un fenómeno- le dijo el joven, causando la risa y los comentarios de más de una persona.

Yue miro a su alrededor y justo las vio, se reían, todos se reían ¿por qué todos se reían?

-¡ya basta!- grito la joven, causando que durante unos segundos, las llamas de las velas que iluminaban el salón se tornasen más ponentes y de tono rojizo, rompiendo los cristales que habían sobre ellas.

-Yue...- dijo Stella con preocupación al ver a su hermana salir corriendo hacia las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Tom en ese momento, intento aproximarse hacia el joven, cuando sintió una mano en su pecho, la cual lo frenaba y al voltear la mirada, vio a Star, quien tenía el rostro fijo en Stella, quien se acercaba hacia el joven.

¡PLAFFF!

La bofetada sonó en todo el salón, dejando calladas a todas las personas.

-No vuelvas a meterte con mi hermana- le dijo en un tono amenazador. -Ella podrá ser diferente, pero vale más que personas como tú-

-Y eso va para todo el reino- dijo en voz más alta. -No voy a tolerar insultos o comentarios hacia mi hermana, o se las verán con mi persona- dijo antes de retirarse del lugar.

Una vez en su habitación, la joven princesa se acercó hacia su espejo, mirando su reflejo mientras reprimía las ganas de llorar.

No había sido suficiente.

Nunca es suficiente para su reino.

¿Por qué no la aceptan tal y cómo es?.

-¡Yue!- se escuchó en la habitación, por lo que la princesa se acercó hacía la ventana, mirando hacía el suelo, en donde fue capaz de divisar a cierto chico a quien no había visto en el baile.

-Hey, Silas-

El susodicho sonrió al ver que la princesa se encontraba en su habitación, pero al ver el rostro triste de la joven, el suyo cambio perdió todo ápice de alegría, bajando su orejas en una clara señal de tristeza.

-¿te paso algo, princesa?-

La joven solo aparto su mirada, dando paso a un sonoro suspiro antes de mirar al joven. -¿quieres caminar un rato conmigo Silas?-

Unos minutos más tarde, la princesa ya se encontraba bajando hacía el chico, levitando, justo como su padre le había enseñado a hacer.

Una vez estuvo frente al joven, este se acercó a ella rodeándola en un abrazo. –Feliz cumpleaños Yue.-

-Gracias-

No era de sorprenderse porque el joven no había asistido al baile, después de todo, el hacía parte de una pequeña población no era del todo aceptada en Mewni.

El chico era un hibrido.

Tenía el rostro y las extremidades de un Mewmano, pero contaba con orejas y una larga cola de gato, junto con las pupilas alargadas y pequeñas marcas en sus mejillas que se asemejaban a bigotes de gato, además de que también poseía las actitudes de un gato y los sentidos de estos.

-me hubiese gustado que estuvieras en el baile, habría sido menos horrible.-

-sabes que me hubiese gustado ir, pero no sé si habría sido buena idea.-

-lo se…-

-Por cierto Yue, te ves muy bonita hoy- dijo el chico con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

-¿eh? ¿Tú crees? Pues gracias- dijo la joven con una radiante sonrisa, al menos esta no sería una noche tan mala

Ambos jóvenes continuaron con su paseo… completamente inocentes de lo que ocurría en el palacio.

…

Stella se había cansado de tocar la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, al parecer no quería hablar, debía darle su tiempo, por lo que decidió regresar al salón de baile; sin embargo, la joven pelirroja perdió el habla el encontrarse el paisaje frente a ella.

Todas las personas se encontraban tendidas en el suelo, inconscientes, presa del pánico, pero antes que nada la joven se dio cuenta de cierto detalle… su padre nunca dejaba sola a su mamá, y justo en estos instantes, no lo veía por ninguna parte.

¿Dónde estaba su padre?

La joven corrió hacia el lugar en donde se yacía su madre, y le tomo el pulso, suspiro aliviada al ver que su corazón latía, pero sentía un inmenso nerviosismo creciendo en su i interior al ver a todo su reino tendido en el suelo.

No había indicio de batalla.

No había nada fuera de lo común.

Lo máximo que pudo haber tardado buscando a Yue debió ser como diez o quince minutos.

Entonces… ¿Qué diantres pasó?

En esos momentos la luz de las velas que alumbraban el salón de baile comenzó a flaquear, Stella tomo la varita entre sus manos apretándola fuertemente mientras un sentimiento de angustia se apoderaba de ella.

-debo ir a buscar a Yue.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de sentir como su mente comenzaba a dar vueltas. En ese momento, todo se puso negro.

 **TAN TAN TAAAAAAAN**

 **¡Hola mi gente!**

 **He aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, díganme ¿Quién mas esta emocionado por** _ **the battle for Mewni?**_ **Yo en lo personal no se vaya a poder aguantar tanto tiempo de espera TTwTT.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que leen mi historia, me hacen feliz, los quiero mucho, besos y hasta la próxima.**


	7. A strange night

_**Los personajes de Star vs the forces of evil no me pertenecen.**_

 **A strange night**

 **Yue pov**

Mi paseo con Silas duró aproximadamente una o dos horas, siendo sincera cuando estoy a su lado el tiempo vuela, es mi mejor amigo y además con el me siento libre para ser yo misma.

-alto- dice causando que detenga mi paso junto a él. –Pro que olvidadizo soy- dice sacando una pequeña caja de su abrigo. –Feliz cumpleaños, princesa.-

Me extiende la caja con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

-no tenías que hacerlo, gato tonto- dije con una sonrisa al abrir el pequeño paquete; Quedé maravillada con lo que me encontré adentro, un hermoso broche color negro que imitaba una patita de gato.

-¿te gusta?- me pregunta con un pequeño brillo en su mirada.

-Lo amo, muchas gracias, aunque reitero, no debiste.-

-Hey, Stella recibió un regalo, tú también merecías uno.-

Dios, Gato tonto, ¿Qué hice para merecerte?

Posé una mano en su cabello y comencé a acariciarlo suavemente, causando que un leve sonrojo aparezca en su rostro mientras sonreía tímidamente y dejaba escapar uno que otro ronroneo.

Como todo un gatito.

-creo que ya debería volver-

-¿eh? No, quédate un rato más… es que, pues, hay algo que quería decirte.- dice bajando un poco la mirada.

-¿a mí? ¿Qué cosa?-

-Bueno, pues… es que tu…-

-¿es que yo…?-

-es que tu…-

En ese momento noto como algo en su mirada cambia a la vez que su semblante se tensa un poco.

-tu tenías razón, debes volver a casa, ahora.- dijo mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué con ese cambio tan repentino?-

El no respondió, solo se limitó a poner un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y otro bajo mis muslos antes de levantarme del suelo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Será que me explicas?- dije una vez él había comenzado a correr hacia el castillo.

-¿puedes bajarme si quiera?- le pedí

-lo haría, princesa, pero dudo que puedas correr bien con ese vestido, además de que esta oscuro y hay quienes no tienen visión nocturna.-

Infle mis mejillas ante lo que dijo, después de todo tiene razón, aunque sigo sin entender ¿Qué pasa?

-mi sentido del olfato no esta tan desarrollado como el de otras especies- comienza a decir mientras sigue corriendo conmigo en brazos. –a eso puedes sumarle que soy un hibrido, pero soy bien capaz de percibir olores, más si no son comunes-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-creo que algo pasa en el castillo.-

No supe cómo reaccionar ante ese comentario, solo era capaz de sentir como una especie de nerviosismo se apoderaba de mí; Al notar mi estado, Silas solo me miro con una sonrisa de esas de que te dicen 'todo estará bien, ya verás'.

-Ya estamos aquí- dice una vez me dejó en la puerta de atrás del castillo. –bueno, supongo que es hora de irme-

-¿no entraras conmigo?-

-Yue… me gustaría pero no sé si sería una buena idea.-

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, lo tomé de la muñeca y lo jalé conmigo hacía adentro.

 **Silas pov.**

Antes de que pudiese irme, Yue me jaló consigo hacia adentro del castillo, que chica más terca en esta vida; puede que en esta situación sea algo egoísta, pero me tomo unos pocos segundos para sentir el contacto de su suave mano en la mía.

Puede que parezca tonto, pero definitivamente no puedo evitar sentirme feliz al saber que quiere tener mi apoyo en momentos de tensión, me hace realmente feliz.

-Silas, Silas, tierra llamando a Silas.- dice Yue moviendo su mano frente a mis ojos.

Vaya, ¿así de ido estaba?

-¿de-decías? No te estaba escuchando-

Ella solo frunció levemente el ceño mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. –Te decía que antes de precipitarnos deberías decirme ¿Qué hay fuera de lo común?-

-oh, sí claro, pues hay un fuerte aroma en el aire-

Yue me miró como si contuviese las ganas de asesinarme.

-obvio hay una aroma, pero ¿Qué tipo de aroma?- dijo mientras subíamos unas escaleras en espiral que nos llevarían hacía el salón.

-Es que no se-

-Entonces ¿por qué estas convencido de que pasa algo?-

-por qué es la primera vez que siento ese olor emanando del castillo, es bastante extraño e inusual, además está bastante impregnado en el aire- dije antes de bostezar, no sé porque me ha entrado una extraña sensación de cansancio en el cuerpo.

-Mira Silas, solo espero que no me hayas asustado en vano, Gato tonto- dijo antes de abrir la puerta al final de la escalera.

-En caso de que así fuera… ¿Qué pasaría?- dije caminando detrás de ella, hasta que se detuvo abruptamente, causando que chocara con su espalda.

-oye, ¿Qué paso?- pregunté, aunque entendí la razón una vez que ella se apartó para dejarme ver.

-al parecer… si pasó algo fuera de lo común- dijo ella mirando al montón de personas inconscientes en el suelo siendo atendidos por todo el personal del castillo

…

-no vuelva a asustarnos así princesa, por favor- le decía una joven mujer a Yue.

-Lo lamento Leysritt- dijo mi amiga bajando el rostro –no volverá a pasar-

-eso espero, su alteza, no tenga duda de que esto lo sabrán sus padres- dijo antes de darme una mirada despectiva por sobre su hombro.

¿Quién se creyó esta tipa?

 _De seguro es la jefa del personal o algo así._

¿Y que tiene?

 _Pues que ella esta socialmente por encima de ti y no debe escabullirse para ver a tu chica._

No es mi chica.

 _Pero eso quisieras._

Claro que no….

 _Soy tu conciencia idiota, no puedes mentirme._

¡Rayos!

Dejo de pelear con mi subconsciente cuando veo que ella vuelve a acercarse a mí.

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan linda?

-Hey- me dice. –Gracias por traerme aquí- dice antes de sonreírme. –Eres un buen gatito- seguido de eso comenzó a acariciarme el cabello y las orejas por segunda vez en la noche.

Esta chica va a matarme.

-bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme… o tu ama de llaves me echara a escobazos- dice con algo de humor, a lo que note que ella bajo un poco su rostro.

-lamento que las cosas sean así…-

Sin pensar mucho en mis acciones levante su mentón para poder verla a los ojos, removí un poco el cabello dejando su tercer ojo completamente expuesto, no podía evitarlo, puede que a ella le avergüence un poco, pero a mi parecer, hace que se vea hermosa y única. –no es tu culpa, princesa, espero descanse esta noche.- dije antes de hacer una corta reverencia para marcharme de aquel lugar, sintiendo sobre mí la miraba de esa señora, la cual, nunca me ha caído del todo bien.

 **Fin del Silas pov.**

Star despertó un poco adolorida, bastante desorientada y con pocos recuerdos de lo que ocurrió esa noche después de que Yue saliese corriendo del lugar, se bajó de la cama y trató de ponerse en pie.

Una mala idea en realidad, pues perdió el equilibrio y casi se tropieza con la pequeña mesita de noche al lado de su cama; en la cual encontró una pequeña nota escrita a mano.

 _Hola mamá supongo que cuando leas esto ya estarás despierta, no te preocupes, Stella está en su habitación descansando y antes de que te alarmes, la varita esta con ella, te conozco bien, así que procura descansar, si tienes hambre llama a Susset._

 _No te preocupes por los invitados, en estos momentos todos deberían estar en sus hogares descansando, fue una gran suerte que no todo el mundo haya venido al baile._

 _El medico Real asegura que lo que ocurrió fue un accidente por parte de los cocineros, que al parecer mientras preparaban la cena integraron una especie de flor cuyo polen hace dormitar a la gente, por cierto mamá, papá no estaba con nosotros, me imagino que debe estar en casa con el abuelo. No te estreses mucho._

 _Descansa_

 _Te quiere, Yue._

Al leer aquella carta, Star en vez de relajarse, se tensó aún más, es decir, en todos su tiempo como princesa, en su actual como reina, jamás, jamás había ocurrido un error de esta magnitud de parte de la servidumbre; mucho menos en un evento tan importante.

Además, ¿Dónde está Tom?

Ella lo recordaba a su lado, y en caso de que se hubiese ido, le habría dicho.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Definitivamente debía hablar con Glossaryck

Lo que la joven reina no se imaginaba, era que en estos instantes, en un lugar alejado de Mewni, se encontraba Tom, débil, encadenado de brazos y piernas, luchando por no perder el conocimiento.

-vaya, es que no te rindes, ¿eh guapo?- le dijo una voz juguetona al oído.

-déjate ver, cobarde-

-¡ay! ¡Venga! Así no sería muy divertido.-

El demonio solo cerró sus ojos tratando de mantener la calma, tenía sus brazos y pies completamente atrapados, por lo que no podía luchar, además de un gran golpe en la cabeza, el cual no dejaba de sangrar.

Solo esperaba que sus princesas y su reina estuviesen bien.

 **¡Hola mi gente!**

 **He aquí el capítulo siguiente, espero les haya gustado ¡besos!**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	8. One day in the earth

_**Los personajes de Star vs the forces of evil no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **One day in the earth.**_

-¡Mati! ¡Despierta!- gritaba la pequeña Sara mientras trataba de despertar al joven. -¡dijiste que me acompañarías a mi práctica!-

-ya voy- dijo él.

La pequeña dijo sonrió entusiasmada antes de bajar hacia la cocina, en donde se encontraba Angie, su abuela, preparándoles el desayuno; Al cabo de unos quince minutos, el joven rubio bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina con la toalla aun en su cuello.

-buenos días abuela- dijo el chico antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a la mujer.

-buenos días Mati- respondió la misma, quien a pesar de ser ya una mujer mayor, seguía conservando la misma vitalidad de siempre.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en el comedor para comer lo que su abuela les había preparado, en este caso, huevos con tocino.

-Por cierto- dijo nuevamente la mujer –su madre llamó, te manda a decir, Matías, que no olvides llevar a Sara a su práctica-

-lo sé, lo sé-

Minutos más tarde los hermanos Díaz se encontraban caminando hasta la pista de hielo de Echo Creek, en donde la pequeña Sara tomaba sus clases de patinaje.

-oye, Mati ¿recuerdas la historia que nos contó papá sobre la princesa?-

-¿la princesa mágica de otra dimensión?- dijo el rubio con un eje de burla en su voz. -¿Cuál de todas? ¿La de la cabeza de unicornio parlante? ¿O esa de que esa tal princesa se convirtió en una especie de chica insecto que secuestraba chicos?-

La pequeña niña inflo sus mejillas al darse de cuenta del tono de su hermano. ¿Por qué se le hacía tan difícil creer?

-a veces quisiera conocerla- dijo la pequeña –papá me conto que tenía un cabello rubio realmente largo, muy, muy bonito-

-el cabello rubio de mamá también es muy bonito.-

-lo dices porque el tuyo es igual.-

 **En Mewni…**

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Glossaryck?-

-lo que estoy tratando de decir, su majestad, es que creo que usted está siendo un poco paranoica.- dijo el hombrecito azul antes de darle un mordisco a la mazorca de maíz que tenía entre sus manos.-No hay ningún rastro mágico en el aire, además, los doctores ya le dieron una respuesta.-

-Glossaryck…-

-Star, ya te lo he dicho, no hay ningún tipo de magina en el aire, los hechizos siempre han de dejar rastro, aunque sea uno minúsculo, pero no hay nada ¿entiendes?-

-¿acaso no existe algún hechizo que no capaz de no dejar rastro?-

-si un hechizo como ese existiera, no estaría en mi conocimiento, ahora, si me disculpas.- dijo el hombrecito antes de meterse entre las páginas del libro y cerrarlo.

-¿mamá? ¿Qué haces?- dijo una voz detrás suyo

-oh, Stella, solo hablaba un poco con Glossaryck-

-ya veo… mamá, puede que no me creas…- dijo la niña apretando la varita fuertemente con sus manos. –Pero estoy segura de que eso no se trató de un error-

-hija ya escuchaste a los doctores y…-

-si así fuera no estarías aquí hablando con Glossaryck… además, creó que ambas sabemos que papá no está donde el abuelo-

Star sudo frio, desde el día en que las dos nacieron, Stella siempre mostro ser una niña bastante perspicaz, incapaz de ignorar las cosas a su alrededor.

-mamá… ¿Dónde está papá?-

-…no lo sé-

…

Yue Butterfly se encontraba sentada en la orilla de un pequeño lago que se encontraba pasando el bosque, pensando claramente en aquellas palabras de su hermana.

 _ **Flashback**_

-Stella, voy a entrar- dijo la chica de tres ojos antes de pasar a la habitación de su hermana, la cual se encontraba sentada frente a su tocador, ya vestida, con su cabello suelto cayendo por sus hombros.

¿Cabello suelto? Su hermana… que siempre usa dos coletas, ¿con el cabello suelto? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Silas mewmano?

-hermana, puedo preguntar ¿por qué el cambio de look?-

Stella no respondió.

-¿Stella?-

Siguió son responder.

-hermana… ¿estas enojada conmigo?- dijo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelirroja.

Stella miró a su hermana a través del cristal del espejo, suspiró pesadamente antes de tomar su cabello con sus manos y removerlo hacía un lado, dándole a su hermana una vista despejada de su nuca.

-…Stella… ¡¿Qué te pasó?!- preguntó la rubia alarmada al ver un moretón en el cuello de su hermana, el cual oscilaba entre morado y verde.

-lo de anoche no fue un error de los doctores, Yue- dijo mirándola por fin con sus ojos azules.

-¿Qué dices?-

-mamá dice que así fue, pero a mí no me afecto, alguien me golpeo.-

-¿estás diciendo que fue una conspiración? Stella, esto no es un libro.-

-te digo que así fue, estoy segura-

-pero entonces estuvo mal hecha, tu aún conservas tu varita ¿no?-

Stela miró la varita, la cual se encontraba en su tocador

-y sí... ¿no buscaban la varita?-

Yue torció un poco su boca, formando así una mueca.

-sé que piensas igual que yo- volvió a hablar la pelirroja. –Sabes que papá no se iría sin decirle nada a mamá, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro, mucho menos en nuestro cumpleaños-

Fue lo último que dijo la chica antes de salir de la habitación dejando a Yue con los pensamientos revueltos.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

La rubia se recostó en el pasto, poniendo uno de sus brazos sobre su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos, hasta que escucho pasos detrás de ella.

-hola, princesa- dijo cierto gatito que ella conocía muy bien, tomando asiento a su lado.

-hola gatito- dijo ella con su habitual sonrisa -¿te pasa algo?- preguntó notando las orejas caídas de este y la expresión sin vida de su rostro.

-mi madre no está…- dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas –no hay nada, es como si hubiese desaparecido por completo-

Yue miro a su amigo, el cual se veía sumamente roto.

¿Cómo no estarlo? El solo tenía a su madre, al parecer, su padre era un noble mewmano, el cual abandono a su madre una vez supo que esta estaba embarazada.

¿La razón?

La madre de Silas no era mewmana, era un monstruo antropomórfico gato con apariencia de mujer; Yue la conocía, y era un ser con gran corazón, una amabilidad inmensa y un alma más pura que muchos Mewmanos.

Pero sobre todo, era una madre capaz de darla vida por su hijo, el cual se encontraba en estos momentos luchando por no romper en llanto y gritar hasta que se le rasgara la garganta.

Yue lo rodeo con sus brazos… era lo único que podía hacer.

 _ **En la tierra…**_

-¡ESO SARA!- gritaba el chico emocionado al ver como su hermanita realizaba los saltos con piruetas sobre la pista de hielo, mientras que la pequeña niña se cubría el rostro con algo de pena, a veces su hermano era algo vergonzoso.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Sarita- le dijo una de las ayudantes de la instructora. –aprendes muy rápido.-

La niña sonrió ante el alago de Sharlyn, la hija de su entrenadora, era una chica muy linda de la edad de su hermano, además de que eran compañeros de clase, en el fondo, la pequeña niña los shippeaba.

Una vez terminada la práctica, los hermanos Díaz se encontraban sentados en la cafetería, como era su costumbre después de entrenar, pedía un batido de chocolate junto con una rebanada de pastel de fresas, mientras que el chico solo se tomaba un vaso de té helado de durazno.

-¡chicos!- dijo la conocida voz de Sharlyn acercándose a ellos, ya con su ropa de diario y no con la que entrenaba.

-¡Sharlyn!- dijo la pequeña – ¡ven, acompáñanos! Mati paga-

-Hey- dijo el chico mirando a su hermana con una ceja alzada, antes de suspirar y sonreírle a la recién llegada –aunque tiene razón, siéntate, pide lo que quieras-

La chica sonrió enormemente sentándose al lado de Matías.

Sara miró a Sharlyn, analizándola con detenimiento, tenía unos enormes y expresivos ojos de un azul con toques de violeta, era de tez blanca, y tenía un largo cabello pelirrojo, el cual era rizado y le llagaba a la cintura.

¡Era perfecta para su hermano! Pensó feliz.

-por cierto…- dijo la chica mientras jugueteaba un poco con sus dedos. –Este... Matías ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?-

-¿a mí?- dijo el chico algo sorprendido, no se esperaba esa pregunta. –pues me gusta de todo un poco, jazz, rock and roll, salsa, lo que sea, siempre y cuando tenga una buena letra ¿por?-

La chica tomo un mechón de su cabello y comenzó a acariciarlos con ambas manos repetitivamente –es que, pues, en unos días mi hermano tocara en un recital de piano, y pues... me gustaría saber si quieres ir-

La pequeña Sara sonrió alegre y antes de que su hermano pudiese decir cualquier cosa, ella misma se adelantó –a él le encantaría, no lo dudes, claro que irá-

Sharlyn sonrió genuinamente con un lindo brillo en sus ojos

-¡genial! Te daré los detalles mañana en clases, nos vemos, adiós Sarita- dijo antes de irse de aquel lugar.

-bueno… supongo que debo buscar mi esmoquin- dijo el rubio seguido de un suspiro.

 **Hola mi gente, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¿Qué les parece Sharlyn? Hasta la próxima, besos.**


	9. Unexpected news

_**Los personajes de Star vs the forces of evil no me pertenecen.**_

 **Unexpected news**

Yue se encontraba acariciando el cabello de Silas, quien se encontraba acostado en el regazo de la princesa, ambos se encontraban en completo silencio, después de todo, no eran pocos los pensamientos que circulaban en las mentes de ambos chicos.

-Stella cree que lo de anoche se hizo a propósito.- soltó la chica de repente, lo que causo que el joven minino se reincorporara y la mirara con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿estás hablando en serio?-

-Stella tiene ese presentimiento… y la verdad es que sus presentimientos rara vez se equivocan-

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso?-

-que mi padre no está-

-¿y? dijiste que solía ir al inframundo muy seguido, ya que es el príncipe de allá ¿no?-

-pero se fue a mitad de la noche, sin decirle nada a nadie, además, en nuestro cumpleaños número 14, cuando Stella recibió la varita, es ilógico que se fuera-

-…tu padre era un demonio puro ¿no es así?-

-Si ¿por qué?-

-mi madre también lo era… y ella no fue la única en desaparecer-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-ven, te mostrare yo mismo- dijo Silas poniéndose en pie, antes de tender una mano hacía Yue, para que esta hiciera lo mismo; Ambos jóvenes caminaron unos metros, hacía un pequeño grupo de casas que se encontraba un poco alejada de la ciudad central de Mewni.-

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- le preguntó la princesa a su amigo, después de todo, ella sabía dónde vivía su amigo, y no era en ese lugar.

-¿recuerdas que te comente que los híbridos no somos muy bien recibidos? Bueno, la mayoría de estos viven aquí, en estos lares- respondió el mínimo mientras saludaba levemente con la cabeza a algunas de las personas que le saludaban-

-pero no entiendo- dijo la joven mientras hacía lo mismo, con la diferencia de que las personas se inclinaban y hacían reverencias ante ella. –Hay muchos Mewmanos-

-es que la mayoría de pobladores en este lugar son Mewmanos, son muy pocos los que tienen las agallas de unir su vida a aquellos que son… diferentes-

Caminaron unos metros más hasta llegar a una de las casas más alejadas del lugar, en donde podía ver a una hermosa joven mewmana sentada en el suelo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¡pri-princesa!- dijo la joven al percatarse de la presencia de Yue y Silas, por lo que trató de recomponerse para hacer una reverencia, a lo que Yue interrumpió.

-por favor, no, no es necesario-

La joven volvió a romper en llanto, mientras que Silas se acercaba a ella y le abrazaba.

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó la princesa, pero antes de que la joven pudiese si quiera intentar responder, un llanto proveniente del interior de la casa les interrumpió.

-discúlpenme un segundo- dijo la joven, antes de volver con un pequeño bulto envuelto en unas mantas entre sus brazos. –disculpe que me encontrara de esta forma, su alteza, es solo que… que…- la mujer parecía tratar de encontrar las palabras para seguir, y a la vez la fuerza para no romper en llanto una vez más. –el padre de mi bebé desapareció-

-… ¿Qué?- susurró la princesa antes de mirar a Silas, quien le dedico una mirada de 'te lo dije'. El joven se acercó a la mujer, a la cual le pidió sostener al bebé en brazos, al cual acercó a Yue.

-Yue, él es Klaus-

La princesa aparto un poco las mantas, encontrándose con un pequeño ser de piel verdosa, con una tierna colita saliendo de su cuerpo y unos lindos ojos dorados, bastante parecido a un lagarto, pero con el cuerpo de un bebé mewmano.

-un hibrido…-

-y su padre era un monstruo- dijo Silas mirando a la princesa, la cual cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

-¿hay más de esos casos?

…

Stella se encontraba en su habitación, pensando y pensando, no podía dejar las cosas así, debía haber algo que pudiese hacer…

¡Claro!

Si había algo que podía hacer.

Salió al pasillo que estaba fuera de su habitación y tomo camino hacía la biblioteca, una vez estuvo en ella, cuidando de que nadie la siguiese, se encamino hasta el final del último pasillo, moviendo cierto libro en específico, lo cual abrió una escalera que conducía a un salón que estaba un piso debajo de ese.

La biblioteca secreta.

Está prohibida su entrada a tal lugar, solo la reina podía hacerlo, las demás personas debían solicitar un permiso especial, el cual era concedido por la misma, pero lo que la reina de Mewni no sabía, es que Stella había conseguido por si sola la manera de entrar desde hacía ya dos años.

Una vez estuvo allí, se dirigió a un pasillo en específico, de donde saco un libro de tapa lisa, color vino, en el cual había un gran dibujo de una pica, en la cual podía leerse **'Eclipsa, reina de la oscuridad'**

¡Lo encontré!

Pensó la joven.

Por lo que se encamino hacía uno de los sofás más cercanos, abriendo el libro, del cual comenzó a brotar una especie de neblina color morado, la cual fue tomando poco a poco la forma de una mujer.

-Eclipsa…- susurró la pelirroja, aún se fascinaba al ver a la antigua reina frente a sus ojos, aún recordaba como su madre les había contado como, durante la guerra de Mewni contra Toffee, Eclipsa había ayudado a su madre, siempre y cuando esta le prometiera una vida mejor, tanto para monstruos como Mewmanos, a lo que Star acepto, y que la reina de la oscuridad, en sus últimos momentos, usó lo que quedaba de su magia para sellar su alma y poder en un libro.

-hola querida, ha pasado tiempo- le dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-lo siento, Eclipsa, es que he estado algo ocupada- dijo la joven con una sonrisa mostrándole la varita.

-¡oh! ¡Muéstramela!-

La joven pelirroja accedió sin temor, pues con el tiempo que tenía visitando a la antigua reina, se dio cuenta d que esta era de confiar, una mujer muy sabia y por sobre todo muy noble y leal

-estoy muy feliz por ti, espero que la uses para el bien y por el bien del reino, de TODO el reino-

-así haré, solo espero que para ese entonces, no sea tan difícil para mí como lo es para mamá-

Eclipsa alzo una ceja mirando a la chica, expectante por su explicación. – ¿a qué te refieres linda?-

-el pueblo juzga mucho a mamá- dice la chica bajando la mirada. –la juzgan mucho, algunos monstruos le tienen rencor, y algunos Mewmanos la juzgan… al igual que a Yue y a mi… aunque más a ella, el día del baile todos se burlaron de ella y su tercer ojo-

Eclipsa la miró enternecida, no era fácil ser diferente, tampoco lo era hacer lo correcto, y ella bien que lo sabía.

-no fue solo para contarme eso que has venido ¿o sí?-

La pelirroja suspiró y le relato lo ocurrido a la antigua reina, la cual escuchaba atentamente.

-no fue un error- dijo la pelirroja –y la actitud de mamá me lo demostró, pero Glossaryck dice que no había magina en el aire y ya no sé qué pensar-

-creo que sabes que estuve enamorada de un monstruo ¿no es así?-

-… ¿Qué tiene que ver?-

-me contó una vez una leyenda en la que creían los monstruos, en la época de la primera guerra Mewmano-Monstruo existió en una de las tribus, un chamán, un chamán muy poderoso, decían que en él no había ninguna debilidad, excepto una, su esposa y su unigénito-

La pelirroja alzó la ceja, muchas veces había escuchado que las personas recordaban a Eclipsa como una mujer loca, que vivía en una realidad diferente, nunca lo creyó, por supuesto, aunque ahora ya estaba dudando…

¿Qué diantres tenía que ver el monstruo chamán con esto?

-al no poder contra él, los soldados tomaron de rehén a su esposa e hijo, para poco después, asesinarlos por orden de la reina, lo que causo la ira del chamán-

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con...?-

-dicen que fue capaz de liberar un hechizo tan potente, que durmió a toda una flota de barcos durante una tormenta, causando que el oleaje volteara los barcos y la tripulación muriera, y que a la mañana siguiente, ni siquiera la reina con su magia pudo descifrar porque se durmieron, pues no había ningún rastro de magia en el aire-

...

-¿Cómo es esto posible?- se preguntaba Yue, quien se estaba dirigiendo a su habitación a descansar, cuando unas incesantes voces en discusión la distrajeron.

-¡usted no puede hacer eso!-

-¡Claro que puedo, y lo haré!-

-¡se trata de monstruos! ¡Seres viles y repugnantes!-

-¡pues son ciudadanos del reino y tomare los recursos que sean necesarios para su búsqueda!-

-¡me opongo!-

-¿acaso usted está cuestionando mi autoridad, primer ministro?- dijo la reina en todo amenazador –le recuerdo que soy la reina y haré lo que mejor me parezca para el reino-

El anciano miro a Star fijamente, con su par de ojos azul hielo, su mirada era tan fría que a Yue le asustaba y le causaba temor, por lo que antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta de su presencia, se encamino hacía su dormitorio, por lo que de camino a este, se encontró a su hermana Stella.

-¡Yue!... necesito tu ayuda-


	10. Conflicts

_**Mianhe**_

 _ **Gomen nasai**_

 _ **I'm Sorry**_

 _ **De veras lo siento… sé que he estado ausente mucho tiempo y no encuentro palabras para excusarme (en realidad, no tengo excusa)**_

 _ **Espero me disculpen.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Star vs the forces o evil no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Conflicts**_

-sigo sin creer que esto sea una buena idea- dijo cierto chico de cabello negro mientras ojeaba las páginas del libro que tenía entre sus manos.

-calla, gato tonto- dijo Stella mirando despectivamente al chico.

-jejeje, ¿por qué no nos calmamos?- trató de decir la rubia. –sé que todos estamos muy cansados y algo irritados, pero ¿podemos tratar de llevarnos bien?-

En ese momento la mirada azul de la princesa mewmana, y la verde el chico gatuno se encontraron, aunque ambos voltearon la mirada al tiempo que soltaban un bufido.

Yue puso sus manos en su rostro, en definitiva no esperaba terminar así, atrapada en la biblioteca durante horas buscando mitos y leyendas sobre monstruos.

 _ **Flashback**_

-o sea que estás diciendo que un supuesto chaman que vivió hace milenios fue el causante de que todos se durmieran en el baile…ok, es definitivo, estas desvariando- dijo Yue tratando de alejarse del lugar, antes de que su hermana le agarrara por la manga de su vestido

-Sé que suena loco, pero ese hechizo es real, y debe haber algún libro que lo pruebe-

Yue e golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano, reprendiéndose a sí misma por tener tan poca voluntad contra su querida hermana.

-de acuerdo… le diré a Silas, puede que él sea capaz de ayudar-

Ante la mención del chico, la pelirroja solo puso los ojos en blanco antes de jalar a su hermana.

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

-tal vez si no fueras todo un holgazán realmente fueses de ayuda- recriminó la pelirroja.

-pues no soy yo quien nos está obligando a buscar algo que posiblemente NO EXISTA-

-¡por amor al cielo! ¡No te soporto!-

Yue miró la escena, ambos chicos discutiendo, otra vez, ¿por qué no le sorprende?

-aaahg- dijo la chica cruzando sus brazos sobre el libro frente a ella para apoyar su cabeza en él.

…

-Star no lo sé…-

-mamá, sé que es posible que dudes mucho, después de todo él fue fiel a ti durante tu reinado, pero no lo sé, hay algo en el que no me agrada-

-hija, puede que estés exagerando un poco…-

-¡mamá! ¡Mi esposo desapareció junto con varios habitantes del pueblo! ¿Y crees que estoy desvariando?-

-dije exagerando…-

-¡lo que sea!-

-Star… cálmate- dijo Moon poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia, al tiempo que los ojos de esta se llenaban de lágrimas y abrazaba a su madre con fuerza.

-tengo miedo mamá- dijo con voz rota. –no sé qué hacer, y me preocupan mucho Stella y Yue-

Moon regreso el gesto de su hija, entendiendo claramente cómo se debía sentir, después de todo, ella también se sintió igual durante muchas veces, asustada, perdida, sin saber que más hacer.

-Stella y Yue son dos niñas muy buenas Star, Stella me recuerda mucho a ti cuando aún eras una niña-

-¿y Yue? No dirás que se parece a Tom, o a papá ¿o sí?-

La antigua reina de Mewni soltó una pequeña risa, sabiendo que no era así, si bien la pequeña si tenía algo de su padre, Tom, era que cuando se enojaba, realmente podía dar miedo, aunque eso casi nunca ocurría, la pequeña Yue era una niña muy tranquila, que se esforzaba por cumplir las reglas y tener un buen comportamiento, para que las personas que la redaran estuvieran, como mínimo, conformes con ella.

La verdad, la pequeña Yue le recordaba mucho a ella cuando era una niña, callada, tímida y con un gran deseo de ser aceptada.

-mamá… ¿qué me dirías si te dijera que quiero enviar a las niñas a la Tierra?-

 _ **En la tierra…**_

-¡Papi!- gritó la pequeña Sara mientras corría hacia su papá una vez este llegó a casa.

-Hey ¿Cómo estas princesa?- dijo el latino cargando a la pequeña niña antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Qué bueno que llegaste, Marco- dijo Jackie saliendo de la cocina. –debo ir a hacer las compras así que te quedas con Sara en lo que Matías llega de sus clases ¿ok?-

-Si, patrona, como usted mande-

La rubia se rio un poco ante la actitud de su esposo, antes de subir hacía su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y poder ir al súper mercado.

-¡papá! ¿Me cuentas una historia?-

-¿Qué tipo de historia?- dijo Marco bajando a la niña, quien se sentó en el sofá, indicándole con la mano que hiciera lo mismo.

-alguna de la princesa mágica ¿si?-

-¿de Star? claro-

-recuerdo que una vez, con sus tijeras, Star me llevó a una dimensión que estaba llena de plantas monstruosas, las cuales tenían sándwiches en su interior, y se ponían realmente molestas cuando alguien se metía con ellas, pero ese día Star quiso tomar uno de sus sándwiches-

-¿y entonces?-

-entonces esa planta nos atacó, casi morimos allí-

-¿y el sándwich?-

-solo quedo medio-

-oh…-

-ese día Star y yo nos peleamos bastante feo, ella me dijo que ni si quiera sabia porque éramos amigos, así que me encerré en mi habitación, pero entonces los enemigos de Star llegaron-

-¿los del equipo de ludo?-

-esos mismos, pero sin ludo, y me secuestraron-

-¿y ella fue a salvarte?-

Marco se rio levemente al recordar lo ocurrido ese día, como Star se arriesgó para ir a salvarlo, y como sacrifico su varita por él.

-no solo eso Sara, ella también destruyó su varita para que el malvado Toffe me liberara-

-¿en serio?-

En ese momento Jackie bajó las escaleras, ya cambiada para irse.

-¡ya me voy!- dijo ella, a lo que no hubo respuesta, pues notó como Marco seguía inmerso contándole la historia a Sara, lo cual estrujo un poco el corazón de la rubia.

-él le había dicho que si destruía la varita me dejaría libre, y eso hizo, me soltó, pero poco después la varita exploto destruyendo el castillo-

-¿y Toffee?-

-escapo-

-oooh-

-y después de eso, un montón de cristales nos rodearon y de uno de ellos salió la varita de Star, nueva-

-¡genial!-

En esos momentos, Jackie manejaba hacía el supermercado, con un no muy bien ánimo.

¿Por qué siempre debía ser así?

Vive con Marco.

Se casó con él.

Tiene dos hermosos hijos con él.

Lo hace feliz.

Además, Star fue una buena amiga suya, asistió a su boda con Marco y conoció al pequeño Matías una vez nació, nunca tuvo problemas en su matrimonio debido a ella ni nada por el estilo.

¿Entonces por qué?

Aunque la respuesta era obvia a la vista, la rubia no podía, o mejor dicho, no quería abrir los ojos ante esta, pero era algo que simplemente no podía evitar.

Es que después de ver a Marco de esa forma, hablándole a los niños sobre las aventuras que vivieron con la rubia, aventuras en las que ella no participó…

No podía evitar preguntarse si las cosas hubiesen sido iguales.

Si Star hubiese luchado por Marco ¿estaría ella ahora mismo a su lado? ¿Habrían nacido Mati y Sara?

"Ya basta Jackie, eres una mujer madura, madre de dos hijos, y esposa de Marco Díaz, por favor deja de pensar como una chiquilla inmadura" se reprendió la mujer mientras golpeaba sus mejillas con las palmas de sus manos

La rubia bajo de su auto una vez lo hubo estacionado y se dirigió a dentro del local, en donde su mirada se desvió a cierta mujer pelinegra vestida de traje.

-¿janna?-

-¿Jackie?-

 **Hola mi gente bella, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, una vez más, me disculpo por toda la demora, no tengo excusa, hasta la próxima (que esta vez no será tanto tiempo, lo juro)**

 **¡Besos!**


	11. illusions

_**Los personajes de Star vs the forces of evil no me pertenecen.**_

 **Illusions**

-no, no, no y ¡no!- decía Stella de forma histérica -¡no me pienso ir!-

-Stella, hija… si me escuchas- trataba de decir Star.

-no, mamá, ya te dije que no me pienso ir, Yue, tampoco tu ¿verdad?-

La joven aludida miro a su hermana, seguidamente a su madre, pues a decir verdad, a ella no le parecía mala la idea de su madre, pero por otra parte, también entendía la perspectiva de su hermana para querer quedarse.

-mamá… no estas siendo completamente honesta con nosotras… ¿verdad?- dijo la rubia.

Star apretó sus labios mirando en otra dirección, en momentos como este, es cuando entendía el porqué de las acciones de su madre cuando fue la reina, por qué las mentiras y los secretos.

Star tomo asiento en uno de los sofás que se encontraban en el lugar, pidiéndole a sus hijas que hicieran lo mismo, ella no quería tener secretos para con sus hijas, pero tampoco quería tener que ponerlas en riesgo.

-niñas… - comenzó Star, siendo interrumpida por uno de los caballeros de la guardia real.

-¡su majestad! ¡Sus altezas! Por favor disculpen la intromisión- dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia.

-¿sucede algo?-

-la alta comisión mágica está aquí, y quiere verla-

Star se sorprendió por lo dicho, no recordaba haber programado una reunión con ellos, al menos no todavía.

-hablaremos de esto después niñas- dijo la mujer antes de besar la frente de sus dos hijas para luego irse de la habitación

…

-¿se puede saber qué significa esto?- preguntó Star adentrándose a la sala de reuniones, en donde esperaban por ella.

-Star- dijo Hekapoo al verla llegar. –qué bueno que has llegado, tenemos que hablar-

…

-no entiendo porque mamá tiene que ser así- decía Stella caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación-

-ya detente, harás una zanja en el suelo- dijo Silas de forma burlona.

Stella puso sus ojos en blanco antes de dedicarle una intensa mirada a su hermana, la cual no tuvo que preguntarle, pues entendía perfectamente que con esa expresión, le preguntaba de forma silenciosa "¿Qué está haciendo el aquí?"

Yue se rio nerviosamente antes de sentarse en su cama y llamar a rubí, un pequeño zorrito de fuego que le obsequió Hekapoo.

-no entiendo cómo puedes querer a esa bola de pelos- dijo Silas alejándose de Yue, pues no se llevaba nada bien con ese zorro.

-pues se lleva bien contigo, ¿eso no te dice algo?- le respondió la pelirroja.

El pelinegro miro despectivamente a la chica con flores rosas en las mejillas, a lo que la chica se rio.

-¿Qué? ¿El gatito sacara las garras?-

-pues deberías callarte si no quieres probarlas- dijo sacándose su guante negro para mostrarle a la princesa como sus cinco garras destacaban en su mano.

Yue solo suspiró un poco mientras seguía acariciando a Rubí, pensando en la oferta de su madre sobre ir a la tierra, de forma inconsciente se llevó una mano a su frente, en donde yacía su tercer ojo; Stella al ver la acción de su hermana, pudo comprender lo que esta estaba pensando, al igual que Silas.

-Yue… no estarás pensando en irte a la tierra… ¿o sí?-

-¿eh? No, para nada- dijo la rubia desviando la mirada –iré a caminar un rato con rubí-

 **En la tierra**

Después de aquel encuentro con Janna, Jackie se fue más tranquila, pues las palabras de la pelinegra le habían devuelto la confianza.

" _mira Jackie, relájate un poco, Marco te escogió a ti, inclusive por sobre Star, él se casó y tuvo una familia contigo, así que está bien"_ fueron las palabras de la pelinegra, por lo que la rubia regresó a su hogar una vez hubieron terminado.

Una vez hubo llegado, subió las escaleras dispuesta a tomar una pequeña siesta, cuando encontró un pequeño sobre puesto en la mesa de noche al lado de su cama, el cual solo estaba escrito en la parte de atrás.

 _Para Jackie y Marco Díaz_

 _De Star Butterfly._

 _ **De regreso a Mewni**_

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- Preguntó Yue mirando detrás de ella.

No entendía como pensó que ir a pasear al bosque, a comienzos de la noche, con un solo zorrito de compañía iba a ser una buena idea, pues desde que puso un pie en done comenzaba a predominar la naturaleza, sentía una inquietante presencia que la seguía y observaba.

 _-princesa Yue…-_ escuchaba susurros en su oído. – _Que linda princesita-_

-¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!- dijo a la par que rubí, su pequeño compañero, comenzaba a gruñir.

 _-que princesita tan bonita eres…-_

Yue miraba sin cesar a todas las direcciones tratando de encontrar al emisor de aquel sonido, mientras que de sus palmas comenzaban a salir flamas.

 _-dime Yue… ¿qué se siente ser diferente?-_

-¿diferente?-

 _-claro… no me digas que no lo has notado, como la gente te mira, te aparta…-_

-¡cállate! Eso no es cierto…-

 _-vamos, sé que recuerdas el día de tu cumpleaños ¿a qué si? Como la gente se burlaba de ti, hasta tu linda hermanita-_

-Stella no hizo tal cosa…-

 _-¿estas segura?-_

-¡ya basta! ¡Dime quien eres!-

En esos momentos, una niebla espesa rodeo a Yue, agrupándose y reuniéndose, tomando una forma humana.

 _-yo soy tu…-_

Yue perdió todo el color de su rostro una vez que la figura fue iluminada por la luz de la luna, mostrando frente a ella una copia exacta de sí misma.

Era como mirarse en un espejo.

-dime, que se siente ser siempre la sombra de tu hermana- dijo aquella figura pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Yue, ¡y tú no eres yo!-

 _-todos aman a Stella, ella es tan linda ¿no? Con esas florecitas en sus mejillas y sus hermosos ojos azules… como los de mamá, todos la aman, todos lo aceptan, pero ¿y nosotras que?-_

-cállate…-

 _-siempre dejándonos llevar por ella y haciendo lo que ella dice… ¿no es algo aburrido?-_

Yue desvió la mirada tratando por todas las formas posibles de ignorar a ese ser, el cual solo estaba jugando con su mente.

 _-todos creen que es una gran princesa, y que será una maravillosa reina, pero a nosotras nos temen…-_

-no es verdad- dijo Yue llevando ambas manos a sus orejas, tratando de no escuchar.

 _-nos temen porque somos diferentes…-_

-¡cállate! ¡No es cierto!- gritó la joven con todas sus fuerzas, liberando así aquello que la diferenciaba de su hermana y su madre.

En esos momentos, fue completamente cegada por la ira, lo que causo que sus ojos se tornaran rojos de furia, seguido de un grupo de llamas la rodearan antes de provocar una pequeña explosión.

La joven princesa no fue consciente de sus actos, sino hasta que rubí, preocupado por su dueña, se froto contra ella, haciéndola reaccionar; La princesa miro con horror lo que había causado, todo estaba quemado, cada pequeña plata, cada árbol, cada flor.

A veces se sentía un monstruo.

-¿Yue?- escuchó la voz de su madre a sus espaldas.

La joven no volteó a verla, sentía vergüenza, vergüenza con su madre, con su reino, consigo misma.

Star miró a su hija suspirando pesadamente, antes de posicionarse a su lado y quitarse uno de sus largos guantes, para poner su mano desnuda en el suelo cubierto de cenizas, recitando así un hechizo apenas audible para Yue, quien se quedó maravillada al ver como de la mano de su madre nacía una luz resplandeciente, la cual se extendía hasta cada una de las raíces que se encontrasen en aquel lugar, devolviendo lentamente la vida de aquel sector del bosque.

-vamos a casa hija- dijo Star dedicándole una gran sonrisa a su hija, quien la abrazó con fuerza antes de romper en llanto.

Lo que no sabían, era que un par de ojos amarillos las miraban desde la oscuridad creciente.

…

-tus hijas resultaron ser más inteligentes de lo creí, Tomas-

El joven demonio se removió inquieto tratando de librarse de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban en sus muñecas y tobillos.

-y ni hablar de tu queridísima reina-

Ante la mención de Star, el rostro de Tom perdió todo su color, mientras que una furia poco a poco crecía en su interior, causando que el tono de sus rojos se tornara por completo rojo sangre, desde la pupila a la esclerótica.

-¡SI LAS TOCAS TE MATO!- gritó el demonio a todo pulmón, antes de sentir un golpe en la parte baja de su cabeza.

-Star… niñas…- fue lo último que alcanzó a musitar antes de caer inconsciente.

 **¡Hola amigos míos!**

 **He aquí un capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado, les agradezco a todas aquellas personas que leen esta historia, me hacen realmente feliz, y las que dejan reviews también, besos y hasta la próxima.**


	12. Broken

_**Los personajes de Star Vs the forces of evil no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Broken**_

Jackie agarró el sobre con sus temblorosas manos, mientras sentía como una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente.

-¿mamá?-

La rubia volteo la mirada, encontrándose a Matías en la puerta de la habitación.

-Matías, ¿Dónde están Sara y tu papá?-

El joven frunció un poco el ceño ante la pregunta de su madre. –Fueron un rato al parque-

-¿Hace cuánto llego este sobre? ¿Viste quien lo trajo?-

-Llego un rato después de que papá y Sara se fueran, y no, no vi quien lo trajo, solo apareció en la puerta.-

-bien, pues, no le digas a nadie que este sobre llego, ¿está bien?-

-mamá… ¿Por qué… n?-

-¡gracias Mati! Es bueno saber que puedo contar contigo- dijo la rubia antes de darlo un beso en la frente al chico y luego bajar hacia la cocina, con el sobre aún entre sus manos.

 _ **EN MEWNI**_

-¿En serio te vas?- decía la princesa Stella mientras miraba a Yue empacar algunas de sus pertenencias más importantes en una pequeña maleta. -¿por qué?-

-Pues, me parece una excelente oportunidad, siempre quise conocer la tierra- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Pero ¿y lo que está pasando en Mewni?-

-Stella… yo…-

-¡No puedes darte la vuelta e ignorar lo que pasa!-

-¡No lo estoy ignorando!-

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo la pelirroja tirando al suelo una de las prendas que Yue sostenía entre sus manos.

-¡¿pero qué te pasa?!- casi grito la rubia.

-¡Estas siendo una completa egoísta!-

-¿Qué?-

-Solo te das la vuelta y te vas ignorando todo, ¡egoísta!-

-¿egoísta yo?- dijo la rubia tomando todas las notas que se hermana había recolectado en todo este tiempo – ¡Eres tú la que me está arrastrando a una búsqueda sin sentido!-

-Yue… cálmate- comenzó a decir la pelirroja al ver como las puntas rojas del cabello de su hermana parecían brotar unas pequeñas flamas.

Se estaba enfadando.

-Eres tú la que siempre me arrastra a sus planes sin sentido- dijo Yue cerrando el puño arrugando por completo las hojas entre sus manos.

-Yue…-

-Sabes que siempre quise conocer la tierra, y cuando tengo la oportunidad me quieres retener-

-¡Yue, ya basta!- Dijo Stella firmemente empuñando la varita.

-¡Aquí la única egoísta eres tú!- en ese momento su mano genero una flama que causo que las notas de Stella se hicieran cenizas entre sus manos.

Stella no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna, desde aquella noche del baile supo que algo no andaba bien, para ella el saber que tenía razón fue como un rastro de alegría entre toda la tristeza, y ahora, solo podía ver como las cenizas de aquellas notas en las que puso todo su esfuerzo caían al suelo lentamente, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- dijo antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, dejando a su hermana con un amargo sabor de boca.

…

Star se encontraba en su habitación con la puerta cerrada, apretando una de las camisas de Tom contra su pecho mientras que susurraba una secuencia de palabras a penas audibles para el oído humano.

-Star…- dijo Moon entrando al cuarto de Star.

-Nada, mamá- dijo la rubia cayendo de rodillas mientras le daba la espalda a su madre. –Por más que intente, con cualquier hechizo, no logro encontrar a Tom-

-Star…-

-¡no puedo dejarlo! No puedo…-

-Oye, ¿Dónde quedo esa chica? Esa que siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro-

-creció mamá, creció, se casó con un hombre al que no amaba, se hizo la reina de un reino que no hace más que juzgar sus decisiones y además de eso tiene que lidiar con el rechazo que sufren sus hijas y su marido desaparecido- dijo poniendo las manos en su rostro. –Ya no sé qué hacer…-

Moon se acercó a Star y el rodeo con sus brazos.

-Oh Star, ¿segura que no amas a Tom?

-yo…-

-te casaste con el sin amarlo, es verdad, pero él ha estado para ti, ha sido tu fuerza y tu confianza durante todos estos años, dime hija, ¿estas segura de que no amas a Tom?-

Star cerró los ojos recordando vagamente, momentos buenos, malos, él nunca la dejo sola, nunca la abandono, ahora, ella no podría y no va a hacerlo.

No es capaz de imaginar una vida sin Tom a su lado.

No quiere una vida, sin Tom a su lado.

-quiero a Tom de regreso mamá…-

Por una facción de segundos, la mente de Moon divago pensando en lo que sería de su vida si no tuviese a River a su lado.

-lo se Star. Lo sé-

…

Después de haber salido corriendo de aquella habitación, Stella camino hacia un sendero cercano de flores, al cual solía ir cada vez que se sentía triste y afligida.

-¡Hey!- gritaron desde atrás dando un pequeño pellizco en su cintura, lo cual la hizo emitir un pequeño grito.

-me asustaste, gato tonto- dijo la pelirroja sorbiendo un poco con su nariz.

-¿Cómo va todo, princesita?, Hey, ¿has estado llorando?-

-¡no es de tu incumbencia!-

-no tienes que ser tan grosera todo el tiempo Stella-

-ni tu tan entrometido-

-eres imposible- dijo el chico poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto la chica mientras tomaba una de las flores del suelo.

-estaba buscando a Yue-

Ante la mención de su hermana, la chica aparto la mirada.

-Yue se va a la tierra- dijo antes de que a Silas se le ocurriese hacer alguna pregunta.

 **EN LA TIERRA**

-Quédate quieto Matías- decía Jackie mientras trataba de anudar la corbata negra que complementaba el traje que estaba usando el chico.

-¿no puedo llevar mis jeans y unos converse?-

-No- dijeron Jackie y Sara a la vez., lo cual causo que se miraran por un momento antes de soltar una risilla.

-Dios, parece que ustedes estuviesen más entusiasmadas que Matías- dijo Marco entre risas.

-mamá, el traje tiene un hilito suelto- dijo la pequeña Sara mostrándole a Jackie el pequeño hilo que sobresalía de la manga.

-espera, déjame ir por la tijera- dijo Marco.

-Oh, no, iré yo- dijo la rubia antes de adelantarse e ir hacia la cocina, en donde abrió uno de los cajones, en el cual se encontraba la tijera, justo al lado de un pequeño sobre color rosa con bordes en color plateado.

Minutos más tarde, el traje de Matías se encontraba ya listo.

-te ves bien guapo- dijo Jackie apretándole la mejilla a Matías.

-ya basta mamá, ¿es en serio necesario usar traje?-

-es un recital de piano hijo, música clásica, claro que debes de usar traje-

El chico rubio bujo por lo bajo mientras se peinaba el cabello hacia atrás.

Después de un rato, Sara subió las escaleras con una gran emoción jalando al chico de la manga.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Ocurre que Sharlyn ya llego- dijo Jackie con una gran sonrisa. –Ahora, lo más importante, diviértete- volvió a decir antes de tomar al chico por los hombros, mientras lo dirigía escaleras abajo, a la sala de estar específicamente, en donde ya se encontraba Sharlyn, hablando animadamente con Marco.

-Buenas noches- dijo Jackie sonriendo.

-hola Sharlyn.-

No pasó desapercibido para nadie un sutil brillo en los ojos de la chica, acompañado por un tierno sonrojo en su blanco rostro.

-parece una princesa...- le susurro Sara a su madre, la cual solo le sonrió a la niña.

Matías miro de reojo a Sharlyn, y había que admitirlo, la chica se veía hermosa, vestía un hermoso vestido azul marino, con escote en V, ceñido en la cintura y holgado hasta los tobillos y llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta alta adornada con una peineta de flores.

-así que _mademoiselle,_ ¿nos vamos?- preguntó el chico viendo como sus padres miraban con enormes sonrisas aquella situación.

-claro, el chofer nos espera afuera-

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, dejando al matrimonio Díaz con su pequeña hija de ocho años.

-¿saben qué? Veamos alguna película, yo hare nachos- dijo marco antes de adentrarse en la cocina, mientras Jackie escogía una película con la pequeña Sara.

Pasadas ya dos horas y media, Marco tomo a Sara en sus brazos, la cual se encontraba ya dormida, para ir a acostarla a su habitación, mientras Jackie se quedó en la sala quitando los cojines y cobijas que habían dejado sobre el sofá.

Cuando el timbre sonó de repente.

-¿eh? Es muy temprano para que regresen aún, no pasan de las diez- dijo acercándose a la puerta, y al abrirla fue tal la sorpresa al ver quien se encontraba al otro lado, que la mujer se quedó sin habla y perdió todo el color de su rostro.

-¡Jackie! cuanto tiempo…- dijo aquella persona con una sonrisa.

-Jackie ¿Matías ya regreso?- preguntó Marco acercándose al lugar, quedándose también sin habla al verla allí, al otro lado de su puerta, vestida con un elegante vestido rosa, con cuello bandeja y corte de sirena, su larga cabellera rubia estaba peinada en una elegante trenza, la cual le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas. Y sobre su cabeza portaba una tiara que parecía ser de oro, con varias incrustaciones de diamantes, pero aquello no era lo que más sobresalía, no, eran aquellas marcas rosas de corazones, presentes en sus abultadas mejillas.

-Jackie, Marco, que bueno verlos otra vez.

 **¡HOLA GENTE MIA!**

 **¿Cómo me los trata la vida? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, aquí se puede ver algo de lo que Star siente por Tom, jejeje.**

 **¿vieron the battle for Mewni, no? Yo si, y me encanto**

 **Sin mas que decir, hasta la próxima.**


	13. maratón 1?

_**Los personajes de Star vs the forces of evil no me pertenecen.**_

 **Maratón 1/?**

 **EN LA TIERRA**

-S-Star… susurró Jackie estando aún un poco pálida.

Marco por su parte, sonrió enormemente acercándose a la mujer que alguna vez fue su amiga durante la adolescencia, para estrecharla en un gran y efusivo abrazo.

-Oh Star, me alegra mucho verte.- dijo el Marco una vez se deshizo el abrazo. –Realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo-.

-Yo también este feliz de verte, de verlos. Dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

-Star, que grata sorpresa- dijo Jackie poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro. –No te esperábamos.-

-¿De verdad? Creo que el sobre que les envié no les llego…-

-Ven, pasa- Le dijo Maco, estás en tu casa.

Star se adentró hacía la sala junto con Jackie y Marco, alternaba su mirada entre los muebles que decoraban la estancia, y la gran cantidad de fotos que se encontraban en la pared, hasta que tomaron asiento en los sofás que se encontraban en frente de la chimenea.

-y bien…- dijo Jackie tratando de lucir serena. -¿a qué debemos tu visita?-

Star bajo su mirada hacía sus manos, las cuales se encontraban en su regazo.

-… ¿Star?-

La aludida tomo una bocanada de aire mientras trataba de no juguetear con sus dedos frenéticamente.

-Quería… quería pedirles un favor… Mewni no es seguro últimamente.-

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó el castaño.

-Desaparecen monstruos, cada vez en más cantidad y Tom… Tom…- Star cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras respiraba profundo. No quería llorar en frente de Jackie y Marco.

-Por eso, vine a solicitar su ayuda.-

 **EN MEWNI**

Stella se encontraba en su habitación, probándose aquel conjunto que había sido un regalo de su madre, el cual consistía en una blusa rosa de mangas cortas, con lo que parecía un overol de color celeste, el cual se ceñía a su delgada figura y unas zapatillas deportivas. Cepilló su cabello de tal forma que este escondiese su tercer ojo, y se recogió el restante en una cola alta.

Se miró al espejo una vez más, sonriendo ante el resultado.

-¿Qué dices rubí?- dijo Yue mirando hacía el pequeño zorrito, el cual se acercó a ella y se froto contra su pierna.

-Muy bien, lo tomare como algo positivo- dijo la rubia riéndose un poco.

- _¿realmente crees que hará la diferencia? Que niña tan tierna eres-_

En ese momento, rostro de la princesa se tornó pálido, mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar, volteó lentamente su mirada hacía el espejo, rogando internamente porque solo fuesen cosas suyas, pero no fue así.

Estaba ahí, su mismo reflejo, con una mirada burlesca y altanera hacía ella.

- _oh, ¿te comió la lengua el gato, princesita? No importa que tanto lo intentes, jamás podrás ser lo que no eres, a donde vayas, siempre serás diferente, y siempre serás temida. -_

Antes de que aquel reflejo pudiera seguir hablando, Yue volteó el espejo, causando que este mirase la pared.

" _No puedes escapar de ti misma, princesita"_

 **CON STELLA**

"No puedo creer lo que hizo, me costó tanto trabajo" pensaba la joven pelirroja mientras caminaba hacía los establos, realmente necesitaba distraerse.

Llegó hacia donde se encontraban los guerricornios, acercándose a su favorita, una hembra de pelaje color lila, qu le fue obsequiada por su madre cuando cumplió los 11 años.

-Hola, Stormy- dijo la princesa mientras acariciaba la crin de la equina, la cual relinchaba en respuesta. -Sé que no he venido en estos días, es que he estado algo ocupada y estresada, en gran parte por culpa de Yue.-

Stella miro a Stormy, quien la miraba fijamente, como esperando una explicación a lo que acababa de decir.

-Es decir, ósea, no es su culpa, pero estoy enojada con ella ¿bien? Y no pienso darte explicaciones-.

-Sabes que los Guerricornios no hablan ¿verdad?- dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

La joven sintió como los colores poco a poco subían a su rostro, junto con una gran sensación de pena.

-¿Qué no te enseñaron que es malo espiar a la gente, gato?-.

-Yo no espío a nadie- dijo Silas mientras levantaba una gran paca de heno para ponerla frente a Stormy. –Fuiste tú la que llego de repente a hablar con ella- señaló a la equina. – ¿O es que ahora la gran princesa desarrollo el poder de hablar con los animales?- Agregó poniendo las manos en sus mejillas a la par que abría sus ojos desmesuradamente fingiendo impresión.

Stella lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras seguía acariciando la crin de su preciada amiga. –Puede que ella no me responda, pero sé que me escucha-.

-Sé que no debo meterme en esto, y que probablemente me vaya a arrepentir por hacerlo- dijo el chico moviendo un poco sus gatunas orejas. –Pero creo que puedo ayudarte-.

-¿ayudarme?-

-Estoy de acuerdo en que están pasando cosas extrañas, desaparecen monstruos, pero nadie hace nada, y los esfuerzos de la reina siempre son frenados de una u otra forma por los miembros del consejo real-.

-Oh ¿quieres decir que hay gato encerrado?- dijo la joven de forma burlesca, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de su compañero.

-Odio tu forma de decirlo, pero sí, lo hay, y ahora que Yue se va a la tierra, necesitarás a alguien que te ayude.-

A la mención de su hermana, Stella volteo la mirada, no quería hablar de ella, en ese momento, sintió un peso en su cabeza, Silas acababa de colocarle un casco.

Un casco de montar.

-Espero que la princesita sepa montar guerricornios- dijo el pelinegro pasándole la silla de montar.

-Estás hablando con Stella Butterfly Lucitor, soy el mejor jinete de todo Mewni, después mi madre, claro.-

-El segundo lugar es el primer perdedor ¿sabías eso?- dijo el joven con una sonrisa torcida mientras ayudaba a Stella a subirse sobre Stormy.

-Eres molesto- respondió la chica, mientras veía como aquel chico usaba su caso, que se diferenciaba al de ella debido a que el de él traída dos orificios por el cual sobresalían las orejas del chico, y posteriormente subía sobre Comet, un guerricornio macho cuyo espacio en el establo estaba al lado del de Stormy.

-Sígueme si puedes, princesa- Dijo el chico mientras comenzaba la caminaba hacía las praderas silvestres de Mewni.

-¿desde cuándo sabes montar?- preguntó ella.

-Mi padre me enseñó cuando aún era un pequeño niño-

Ambos jóvenes siguieron montando durante un rato más, en completo silencio, pues ambos chicos sentían que si decían cualquier cosa, se iba a romper la atmosfera de paz que se había creado.

 **EN LA TIERRA**

-¡wow! Sharlyn, tu hermano tiene mucho talento- dijo Matías mientras caminaban hacía la casa de la joven al término del recital en que tocó interpretada por el hermano de la susodicha.

-me alegra que te haya gustado, que pena que mi hermano tuviese que quedarse a ayudar a limpiar ¿tocas algún instrumento, Matías?-

-Pues toco un poco la guitarra.-

-¿De verdad? Me gustaría poder escucharte tocar algún día.-

Él chico le sonrió un poco apenado ante lo que su acompañante acababa de decir.

-¿no te encanta Echo Creek?- dijo la joven de repente, a lo que él la miro bastante confundido.

-Quiero decir, es un lugar tranquilo, mientras estuve en Nueva York viví en un lugar muy concurrido, cuando salías a las calles solo veías personas, personas y más personas, que vivía cada una sumida en su mundo, podías incluso chocar con una, que lo más probable era que te insultase un poco, sin si quiera mirarte, lo haría con sus ojos pegados en su teléfono celular o en su periódico, y ni hablar del tráfico, por lo que puedes imaginarte el bullicio del ambiente, en cambio aquí es todo tan tranquilo, tan apacible- dijo la chica mientras cerraba sus ojos y sentía una ligera corriente de brisa que sopló de repente.

El joven miró a su amiga, su semblante tranquilo, su boca ligeramente curveada en una pequeña sonrisa y los rizos de su cola alta, los cuales se movían con la ligera corriente de aire. Él sabía exactamente a lo que Sharlyn se refería, había vivido en Echo Creek durante toda su vida, sabía por experiencia que era un lugar tranquilo, bastante calmado, y a su parecer.

Aburrido

Si, aburrido, Matías Díaz era conocido por su personalidad tranquila, pero nunca se ha considerado un chico aburrido, y para él, las pocas veces que sentía emoción realmente, era cuando hacía skateboard con su madre, o cuando iba a la playa a surfear, practicaba karate con su padre muy a menudo, no negaba que era realmente divertido en su momento, pero eran solo eso momentos.

No podían culparlo por sentirse de esa forma, ¿verdad? Era un chico de 15 años, a diferencia de su hermana Sara, que aún era una niña, y para ella era bastante sencillo encontrar fascinante cualquier detalle, por mínimo que sea, estaba cansado de que sus días fuesen tan rutinarios. Porque de eso se trataba su vida, de seguir la rutina, y no, eso no iba a consigo ¡para nada!

A veces desearía poder vivir aquellas historias que cuenta su padre, aquellas en las que llega esa persona, esa persona que es capaz de hacer que el mundo se ponga de cabeza, que cada día sea distinto, sin embargo, son historias, solo eso, en el momento en que llegue a casa, no estarán sus padres presentándole a una extraña chica que proviene de una dimensión desconocida para el hombre, la cual increíblemente puede hacer magia con una varita mágica sacada de yo no sé dónde.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, llegaron a la casa de Sharlyn.

-Gracias por haberme acompañado a casa- dice la chica con una tímida sonrisa.

-No fue nada Sharlyn, lo pase increíble.-

Sharlyn se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Matías, antes de darse la vuelta y entrar a su casa lo más rápido que pudo.

Matías decidió no darle importancia al asunto y comenzó su camino hacía casa.

-¡Mati, ya llegaste!- Dijo Sara una vez el chico cruzó la puerta de entrada. -¡ven, ven conmigo!- en eso, la niña comenzó a jalar a su hermano por la manga de su camisa.

-¿Qué pasa Sara?-

-¡Ven a conocer a la princesa amiga de papá antes de que se vaya!-

Matías miró a Sara con una ceja enarcada ¿conocer a la princesa dice?

Sin oponer resistencia, el joven se dejó llevar por su hermanita hacía la sala de estar, en donde observó consternado la espalda de la mujer que se encontraba sentada en frente de su madre y padre, la cual llevaba el cabello en una trenza que se veía bastante elegante y elaborada… e inhumanamente larga.

-Oh, Matías, que bueno que llegas.- dijo Marco al verlo llegar, al tiempo que aquella mujer volteaba la vista hacía el, dejándolo contemplar su rostro.

Tenía su tez pálida, la cual contrastaba con el rojo de sus labios, sus ojos eran azules y expresivos, cubierto de una gran capa de pestañas, pero lo que más resaltaba de ella, eran la corona que portaba con la gracias de una mismísima reina, y un par de corazones rosas en sus mejillas. La mujer le sonrió cálidamente mientras se ponía de pie en su dirección.

-Hijo…- comenzó Jackie. -Ella es Star Butterfly-


	14. maratón 2

_**Los personajes de Star vs the forces of evil no me pertenecen.**_

 **Maratón 2/3**

 **EN LA TIERRA**

-Hijo…- comenzó Jackie. -Ella es Star Butterfly-

Star Butterfly… ¿LA Star Butterfly?

-Es un placer verte de nuevo Matías- dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

-¿verme de nuevo? Disculpe, pero es la primera vez que nos vemos- respondió Matías con una sonrisa, a lo que Star negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Te conozco desde que eras un bebé en pañales, a quien no conocía es a la pequeña Sarita- dijo Star revolviendo el cabello castaño de la niña, quien la estaba abrazando.

-Tía Star- le dijo –Haz la magia una vez más ¡por favor!-

La reina de Mewni se rio ante la insistencia de la pequeña niña, por lo que se agacho a su altura y volvió su mano un puño cerrado, el cual emergieron un montón de mariposas blancas una vez que Star abrió su mano segundos después, las mariposas revolotearon en toda la estancia hasta que se posaron en la coronilla de la niña formando así una tiara.

-¡Gracias!- dijo la pequeña niña con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

Star le sonrió levemente a la niña, antes de dirigirse nuevamente al matrimonio Díaz.

-No tienen idea de lo mucho que les agradezco por esto, de verdad, no sé cómo pagarles.-

-No te preocupes Star, ellas estarán a salvo de todo daño mientras estén aquí, soy el hombre seguridad después de todo- Le dijo el latino mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Star solo sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza, antes de sacar sus tijeras dimensionales, para abrir un portal e irse rumbo a Mewni, mientras Matías se quedó con la mirada perdida tratando de asimilar los hechos ocurridos en los últimos 5 minutos.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

 **EN MEWNI**

Tom cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras volvía sus manos puños cerrados, sentía con exactitud sus garras enterrándose en la palma de su mano, pero tampoco es como si le importara mucho.

-Entonces Tomas ¿no dirás nada aún?- dijo aquel demonio en forma de gato mientras se paseaba juguetonamente frente a Tom, pasando su peluda cola por debajo de la nariz del mismo.

-No tengo nada que decir-

Ante la negativa del príncipe del inframundo, el demonio tomo una de sus navajas, sumergiéndola en un pequeño recipiente que contenía un líquido burbujeante de color rojo, al instante, el demonio se posiciono detrás de Tom, teniendo completo acceso a la desnuda espalda del susodicho.

-miau… vaya que la reina Star tiene suerte- susurró pasando sus manos por los músculos de él. –Teniendo semejante bombón- En ese momento, la mujer gatuna comenzó a hacer cortes en la piel de la espalda de Tom, sacándole gritos de dolor al demonio.

-Ay Tomi, si me colaboraras con lo que necesito, podría ayudarte- le dijo al oído –Además, podría hacer que ambos pasemos un buen rato juntos.-

-No me hagas reír, gata, alguien que es capaz de asesinar a su propia hermana, por el simple hecho de enamorarse, no es capaz de dar su ayuda alguien más, y aunque lo hiciera, prefiero morir antes de recibir cualquier cosa de su par-

Tom no fue capaz de terminar de hablar, debido a que aquella gata cruzo su rostro con una bofetada, tan fuerte que rompió el labio del joven rey.

-Lynn se merecía lo que le hice, ella deshonro a nuestra familia al enamorarse y casarse con ese, y encima tener un hijo con él.- dijo la mujer con desprecio en su hablar.

-Y con lo mucho que el pequeño Silas te admiraba, me das lástima, Neferet.-

-Te diré una cosa, mi querido Tomas, y es que yo siempre, siempre, obtengo lo que quiero, esta no es la excepción, y conseguiré que me digas lo que necesito- dijo enterrando la daga en el abdomen del demonio. –Aunque sea en tu lecho de muerte- susurró.

 **En el castillo**

Yue se encontraba sentada en su habitación, aún con rubí en su regazo, se encontraba aún bastante inquieta debido a lo que acababa de ocurrir, por lo que no escucho una puerta abriéndose a sus espaldas.

-¿se puede?-

-¡mamá! Claro, pasa-

Star sonrió un poco y se acercó hacía en donde se encontraba su hija, hasta tomar asiento a su lado.

-¿Estas nerviosa, no? Por ir a la tierra.-

-Un poco…- respondió la chica mientras acariciaba el pelaje de rubí –puede que en este momento me digas, _"yo estaba igual de nerviosa que tú, hija"_ Pero mamá, yo no soy como tu.-

-Tienes razón, no eres como yo, eres muy diferente de lo que yo fui a tu edad, pero eso no está mal, cielo- Star tomó las mejillas de su hija mientras le sonreía cálidamente. –Sé que tienes miedo, y sé que es la primera vez que tu hermana, tú y yo estaremos separadas, pero entiende que esto es por las dos, por su bien, y que no estarás sola, la tierra es un lugar increíble, y estoy segura de que podrás hacer un montón de amigos.-

Yue sonrió ante lo dicho por su madre, susurrándole un gracias antes de abrazarla fuertemente.

-Hey, yo me uno al abrazo.- dijo Stella apareciendo por la puerta y uniéndose al abrazo de las dos mujeres.

 **Pov Silas**

Después de aquel paseo con la Princesa Stella, comencé a andar sin rumbo por los alrededores hasta que llegué a una enorme casa, la cual se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad.

 _¿Qué vienes a hacer acá?_

No lo sé, solo quería caminar un poco…

 _Ya te dije, soy tu conciencia, no puedes mentirme, gato estúpido._

Sacudí mi cabeza, la verdad es que en estos momentos no es que tenga muchas ganas de andar pensando en lo que sea. Sin más rodeos, entré a la casa, la cual estaba sucia, polvorienta, llena de telarañas.

Abandonada…

Caminé hasta la estancia, esa que durante mi infancia recorrí tantas veces, y me acerqué a la chimenea, tomando entre mis manos una de aquellas fotografías que se encontraban allí.

En esa foto se podían observar claramente dos hombres, los cuales se encontraban vestidos con el usual ropaje que utilizaban los miembros de la nobleza mewmana, y una mujer, la cual se encontraba sentada en un sofá, también con el maquillaje, y vestuario de una dama noble del reino.

Uno de mis dedos viajó hacía el hombre más joven, aquel que tenía una mirada esmeralda, justo como la mía, y aquella sonrisa juguetona que tan bien lo caracterizaba. Dejé la foto en su lugar, mientras tomaba otra, en la que salía aquel mismo joven, el cual sonreía mientras utilizaba su traje de maestro y un par de lentes.

Les contaré la historia de este hombre.

La historia de mi padre…

Su nombre era Richard Williams, hijo unigénito de una de las pocas familias en Mewni que poseía un apellido. Richard, "Richie" para los amigos, siempre había sido un joven humilde y de buen corazón, un joven que creía en un Mewni en el que tanto Mewmanos como monstruos pudiesen vivir juntos en un solo pueblo, para él, una forma de contribuir para llegar a esa meta, era la educación, pues siempre consideró que el conocimiento debía ser de todos. Por lo que, a pesar de los deseos de su padre de que se uniera al senado o al congreso real, aquel joven se convirtió en maestro, y no, no en un maestro para las escuelas privadas del reino, sino uno que iba a los barrios más pobres, a enseñar a los niños a leer y escribir, uno que culturizaba a los analfabetas, uno de los que te enseñaba sin importar tu condición económica o social, una persona que de verdad creía que el conocimiento era de todo y para todos.

Todo había estado de maravilla, hasta el día en que enseñando en una aldea de monstruos, la conoció, a la mujer que robo su corazón desde el primer momento en que la vio.

Y no, no se trataba de una hermosa noble, ni si quiera se trataba de una Mewmana, se trataba de un demonio… una hermosa demonio.

No sabía si había sido su particular apariencia gatuna, su tierna e inocente actitud infantil o sus hechizantes ojos dorados con pupila rasgada, pero había algo dentro de ella que le impactaba, lo tenía hechizado, embobado… enamorado.

A muchos les pareció extraño, él era el blanco, ella el negro, donde él decía no, ella decía sí. Eran una pareja dispareja, más no disfuncional, pues se complementaban el uno al otro de tal manera, que a los demás les daba envidia, claro que hubo gente que jamás acepto esa unión, por lo que mi Richard decidió construir una enorme casa, a las afueras de la ciudad, en donde podría vivir con la que poco después fue su esposa, y su futuro hijo que estaba por nacer.

Durante 6 años, todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, hasta que después de la muerte de Richard, aquella mujer demonio tuvo que huir con su niño de cinco años, debido a las amenazas de la familia Williams.

No fue fácil para ellos, fueron días difíciles, y aunque ese niño desease entre veces poder volver a ver el rostro de su padre, jamás se arrepentiría de todo aquello que vivió, pues de no ser así, jamás habría conocido a aquellas dos quisquillosas hermanas que tan feliz le han hecho a lo largo de estos años.

Mire hacia arriba con una sonrisa nostálgica, mientras venía a mi mente el primer recuerdo que tengo junto a las dos princesas de Mewni

 _-Hey, niño gato- le dijo una niña de cabello pelirrojo con flores rosas en sus mejillas, me llamo Stella y ella es mi hermana Yue ¡ven a jugar con nosotras!-_

 **En el castillo.**

-Mamá…- dice Stella entrando en la habitación de Star.

La susodicha, quien ya se encontraba desmaquillada, y con un camisón para dormir, miro a su hija con una leve sonrisa. -¿qué pasa cielo?-

Stella miro a su madre detenidamente, ¿acaso creía que ella era tonta? Se esforzaba tanto por hacerles creer que todo estaba bien, cuando era obvio que no lo estaba, ¿acaso pensaba que no veía las bolsas debajo de sus ojos, aun con el maquillaje? o como mueve la pierna demostrando su nerviosismo.

-Mamá, no iré a la tierra.-

-Hija…-

-No pienso discutir esto contigo, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy avisando que me quedare en el palacio.-

-Stella, no.-

-Mi decisión ya está tomada ¿entiendes? No pienso irme, Yue puede hacerlo si gusta, pero yo no lo haré, no puedo irme de Mewni hasta volver a ver a mi padre y que él me diga que todo está bien.

Stella salió de la habitación de Star, sin darle la más mínima oportunidad de contestar, y en el fondo, la reina sabía que no iba a poder hacer nada para hacer a su hija cambiar de parecer.

 **Con Yue**

-Mañana me voy a la tierra, rubí, vendrás conmigo ¿no?- Le preguntó Yue al pequeño Zorro, sin embargo, ya que este ya se había dormido, era bastante probable que ni la hubiese escuchado, Yue rio divertida al ver como como su pequeño amigo movía las patas casi desesperadamente.

¿En qué estarías soñando, pequeño Zorro?

En ese momento, Yue miró su espejo, el cual seguía mirando hacía la pared, y seguido de eso, toco su tercer ojo mientras recordaba aquellas palabras dichas por su reflejo

 _-¿realmente crees que hará la diferencia? Que niña tan tierna eres-_

 _"No puedes escapar de ti misma, princesita"_

La princesa se limpió unas pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir para luego crear una pequeña flamita en la palma de su mano mientras repetía para sí misma.

-Todo estará bien-


	15. maratón 3

_**Los personajes de Star vs the forces of evil no me pertenecen.**_

 **Maratón 3/3**

 **Pov Matías**

¿Por qué? Dios, de todas las personas, ¿Por qué debo yo hacer esto?

-Me recuerdas, Sara, ¿por qué estoy decorando Cupcakes con glaseado rosa?-

-Por qué a todas las princesas le gustan los Cupcakes rosas y quiero sorprender a las princesas que vendrán-

Cerré mis ojos mientras suelto un suspiro, antes de revolverle el cabello a mi hermanita, la cual me regaña objetando que quería verse bonita para las princesas. Mientras yo no puedo dejar de preguntarme, en esa familia, ¿las marquitas en las mejillas son genéticas? ¿Todas pueden hacer con las mariposas? En definitiva, muchas preguntas, y sé que la pequeña Sara también piensa de esa misma forma.

-chicos, su madre y yo iremos al súper mercado, traeremos algunas cosas para la celebración de bienvenida de las chicas, ya volvemos.- dijo papá saliendo de casa junto con mamá.

Una vez terminé de decorar los Cupcakes, los coloque todos sobre la mesa del comedor junto al tazón de nachos que preparo papá. Vaya que a estas chicas se les recibirá como reinas.

 _Pues sí, idiota, son princesas._

Conciencia, ¿quieres callarte? En estos momentos nadie te llamo.

 _Malagradecido, más tarde me necesitarás._

Ignoré a mi conciencia durante el resto de la tarde, la cual me pase con Sara horneando galletas de chispas y preparando té.

Debo verme realmente varonil con el delantal de rosas de mamá; nótese el sarcasmo.

En ese momento, frente a nosotros, un par de tijeras rasgaron el aire creando un portal en medio de mi sala.

¡Espera! ¿Realmente dije eso? Es decir ¿de verdad está ocurriendo? Dos princesas mágicas de otra dimensión están entrando a mi casa.

Por aquel portal cruzó chica, una chica que se veía de más o menos mi edad, la cual tenía su cabello atado en una coleta alta, su cabello era color rubio, pero un rubio no como el mío, un rubio brillante que te resplandecía con solo verlo, vestía un overol color celeste junto con una blusa rosa y unas zapatillas. En ese momento, la chica volteo a vernos a mi hermana y a mí, note como bajaba levemente la mirada y sus mejillas enrojecían un poco.

-¿M-marco y Jackie Díaz?- pregunto con voz baja.

-No- le respondí –Ellos están en el súper comprando algunas cosas, llegaran más tarde.-

La joven alza la mirada, encarándonos por primera vez, mientras hace una leve reverencia, llevando su pie derecho atrás e inclinándose un poco.

-Mi nombre es Yue Butterfly Lucitor, es un placer conocerlos, y muchas gracias por recibirme.-

Sara la mira de reojo durante vario segundos, antes de acercarse a ella y preguntarle -¿eres una princesa?-

La chica, que recién nos enteramos se llama Yue, le sonrió tímidamente a Sara antes de asentir con la cabeza, a lo que mi hermana sonríe de oreja a oreja y jala a la chica de las manos para llevarla hacía la mesa repleta de dulces.

-Mi nombre es Sara Díaz Thomas- dice mirándola con sus grandes ojos verdes –ese que está ahí- dice señalándome. –Es mi hermano Matías, mamá y papá estaban muy felices y emocionados de recibirte a ti a la otra princesa…. ¿Dónde está?-

-Oh… ella tuvo que quedarse-

-Está bien- dijo Sara encogiéndose de hombros, para pasarse los siguientes 15 minutos haciendo preguntas a Yue sobre cómo era Mewni, como es la magia y cosas así, mientras yo no puedo evitar pensar.

Es la chica más linda que he visto en mi vida…

 **EN MEWNI**

-¿quieres callarte, gato?- le dijo la princesa pelirroja a su acompañante gatuno, quien se encontraba en la rama de un árbol.

-¿irse sin despedirse? ¿Qué clase de vil tortura es esa?- dijo Silas mientras cubría su rostro con su brazo.

-estas exagerando, sabes bien lo sensible que Yue suele llegar a ser, solo no quería ponerse triste, no habría logrado irse si te veía desganado con tus orejas caídas.-

Silas bufó, pues sabía que lo que decía Stella era verdad, Yue no se habría ido si llegaba a verlo triste, y con lo mucho que ella había deseado ver la tierra, era bastante egoísta de su parte si se negaba a dejarla ir.

Aunque realmente él no quería que ella se fuera.

-¿Ha habido más desapariciones?- preguntó Stella.

El solo la miro durante unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada.

-Anoche, en la orilla del lago, cerca de las 10pm… un pequeño hibrido llamado Dante fue separado de su padre Mewmano.-

-… ¿un hibrido?-

-Esto es cada vez más extraño, ¿alguna noticia del rey Tom?-

-No… aún no nada…- dice la chica poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. -¡nada tiene sentido!-

-¿crees que las desapariciones de aquellos monstruos tengan algo que ver con la desaparición del rey Tom?-

-Si tuviese algo que ver ¿en qué se supone que se conectaría?-

Ambos jóvenes se miraron entre ellos sin saber que decir, pues no lograban encontrar nada.

En ese momento, ambos levantaron la mirada al escuchar pisadas provenientes de los pasillos del catillo, por lo que salieron de la habitación de Stella para asomar su mirada hacía en pasillo, en donde lograron divisar la figura del primer ministro, el cual se dirigía hacia la sala de juntas.

-Princesa Stella- dijo el anciano una vez vio a la joven, ignorando completamente la existencia del chico. -¿Cómo se encuentran usted y su hermana?-

-Nos encontramos perfectamente, gracias, y mi hermana se encuentra por fuera del reino por motivos… personales- La princesa se negaba rotundamente la idea de decirle a donde había sido enviada su hermana y el por qué se había ido.

-Entiendo, espero que regrese pronto, si me disculpa, debo retirarme, tengo una audiencia con su madre.- dijo el anciano antes de hacer una reverencia y comenzar a caminar.

-primer ministro, ¡espere! ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-

-¿y que sería, princesa?-

-Si hipotéticamente hablando, una parte de la población de los híbridos y monstruos comenzasen a desaparecer del reino ¿Qué haría usted?-

El anciano miro a la princesa durante un par de segundos –nada- respondió –realmente creo que no merece la pena gastar recursos en ese sector de la población.- dijo antes de darse vuelta

- _Tal vez hasta ayudase a eliminarlos-_ añadió con una voz tan baja, que Stella no fue capaz de escucharlo.

Sin embargo, Silas lo había escuchado a la perfección.

No sería descabellado sospechar de este hombre ¿o sí?

 **Y este fue el final del maratón, espero que les haya gustado, les mando muchos besos.**


	16. Memories

**_Los personajes de Star vs the forces of evil no me pertenecen._**

 **Memories**

 **EN LA TIERRA**

Yue se encontraba desempacando en la que a partir de ese día, sería su nueva habitación, era bastante más pequeña que la suya en Mewni, sin embargo, aquello no le disgustaba, todo lo contrario, era bastante acogedor para ella.

La señora y el señor Díaz habían sido muy amables con ella, y desde un inicio, Marco Díaz la había tratado con mucha familiaridad y confianza, lo cual la joven agradecía.

-¿Se puede?- dijo una voz desde afuera de su habitación.

-Claro, adelante.-

Aquel joven que había que la recibió junto a la pequeña niña entró a la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión despreocupada. –Hola…-

-hola…- dijo ella con algo de timidez.

-así que… princesa mágica de otra dimensión- dijo Matías con un tono burlesco bastante sutil.

-Sí, así es, de hecho…-

-no te ofendas- dijo el joven interrumpiéndola de momento. – Pero no suelo creer mucho en la magia.-

-Entiendo…- dijo la joven mientras seguía sacando la ropa de su habitación.

-Y la verdad el tener a una "princesa mágica de otra dimensión" viviendo al lado de mi alcoba me parece un poco absurdo.-

Yue frunció levemente el ceño ante las palabras de aquel chico.

¿Acaso no vio como las tijeras dimensionales abrían un portal en la mitad de su sala?

-Entiendo tu posición- dijo Yue forzando una sonrisa.

-y bien princesa….-

-Yue-

-princesa Yue ¿remodelaras tu habitación con un abracadabra?-

Yue enarco una ceja mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus caderas. –Realmente pareces ser una persona bastante escéptica- le dijo al rubio, a lo cual él respondió con una pequeña risita.

-Solo le tomaba el pelo, _su alteza.-_ Respondió el joven de forma divertida mientras hacía una reverencia.

Una que estaba un poco chueca, pero la intención es lo que vale ¿no?

-Una pregunta más, princesita. ¿Por qué no tienes marcas en tus mejillas además de las que tienes bajo los ojos?*-

Yue aparto la mirada mientras jugaba con aquel mechón que usaba en medio d su frente para ocultar su tercer ojo. –Te agradezco no más preguntas-

-¡pero…!- el chico no pudo terminar, pues de un momento a otro la joven, con un movimiento de sus dedos lo hizo levitar sobre el suelo. -¿Qué demonios? ¡Bájame!-

-No más preguntas, he dicho.- fueron las últimas palabras de la rubia antes de levitarlo fuera de la habitación para luego cerrar la puerta.

-Ahg, princesas- dijo el poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 **En Mewni**

Stella se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados mientras tomaba su varita con ambas manos y respiraba profundamente, antes de realizar una serie de seguidos movimientos para después apuntar a cierto punto frente a ella.

-¡ESTAMPIDA DE GUERRICOPRNIOS!-

En ese momento, desde la varita de la joven emergieron una gran cantidad de dichos animales, los cuales arremetieron contra el punto al que había apuntado la joven, el cual era una especie de maniquí.

-nada mal, princesa- Dijo Glossaryck mientras este se encontraba a un lado de ella, comiendo su preciado pudin.

-Glossaryck, ¿en serio? Le perderé el gusto al pudin por tu mera culpa, por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está Silas?-

El hombrecito negó con la cabeza, mientras que la joven se preguntaba dónde estaría su compañero gatuno, sin embargo, una gran cantidad de gritos sacaron a la joven de sus pensamientos.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_ Fueron los pensamientos de la joven antes de dirigirse al lugar del que provenían estos.

La joven princesa abrió los ojos con espanto al llegar a la plaza principal del reino, en donde se encontraba la cabeza cercenada de un septariano colgando de una estatua que sobresalía de la fuente de la plaza.

Las manos de Yue comenzaron a temblar, mientras veía a una joven mujer acercarse con lágrimas entre los ojos, abriéndose paso con dificultad entre los guardias, hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la cabeza del septariano, la cual tomo entre sus brazos mientras lloraba de manera desconsolada.

A unos cuantos metros de ahí, Silas, quien observaba la desgarradora escena mientras sostenía al pequeño Klaus en sus manos, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Si el padre de Klaus, quien llevaba menos tiempo desaparecido que su madre, estaba muerto, ¿Qué podría esperarse para ella?

Aunque desde el primer momento en que su madre desapareció, desde el instante en que recibió aquella nota en el borde de su cama, lo entendió.

Sabía que no volvería a ver el rostro de su madre nunca más.

En ese momento, una pequeña hoja de papel, la cual fue arrastrada por el viento, llegó a los pies del chico, quien tuvo que ingeniárselas para poder recogerla sin dejar caer el pequeño que llevaba en sus brazos.

 _Vamos por ti, pequeño minino._

Se podía leer claramente aquel mensaje, el cual se encontraba escrito en una roja con apariencia viscosa.

El chico se acercó a la mejor amiga de la madre de Klaus, para entregarle al niño, antes de cubrir su cabeza con una capucha negra y comenzar y comenzar a caminar hacía cualquier lugar que se encontrara alejado de donde se encontraba, hasta que por casualidad, su mirada se encontró con unos ojos dorados, los cuales jamás en su vida sería capaz de olvidar, mucho menos de confundir., eran los ojos de Neferet.

La hermana menor de su madre.

Lo que jamás se esperó, era ver como aquellos ojos lo miraban con odio, ira, inclusive, con lo que su madre llamaría, sed de sangre.

Silas salió huyendo de aquel lugar, con su rostro oculto y sus manos en los bolsillos, no tenía caso negarlo, estaba asustado, completamente aterrado, esperaba jamás tener que volver a ver aquella mirada, que tantas pesadillas le causó en su niñez, en lo que le quedaba de vida, pero ahí estaba ella, una vez más, trayendo consigo recuerdos que luchaba por olvidar.

 **Flashback**

-¡Mamá!- Gritó el pequeño Silas, de seis años de edad, entrando en la estancia del lugar en el que se encontraban viviendo él y Lynn, su madre. –Hice dos amigas hoy-

La susodicha sonrió mientras alzaba a su pequeño en brazos y acariciaba detrás de la oreja izquierda de éste, haciendo el pequeño comenzara a ronronear. –Ese es mi pequeño gatito- decía la mujer entre risas.

-¡Lynn!- Dijo otra voz femenina interrumpiendo.

-Neferet- dijo la mujer bajando al pequeño Silas y mirando a su hermana -¿Ya es hora?- preguntó, a lo que su hermana menor asintió.

-Mamá debe irse, pequeño Silas, pero te prometo que mañana pasaremos el día juntos, pero de momento, la tía Neferet se quedara contigo ¿está bien?-

-si mami- respondió el niño antes de ser besado en la frente por su madre.

Debían ser alrededor de las 2 de la mañana, cuando el pequeño Silas despertó a causa de un ruido proveniente de la habitación de al lado. En ese momento, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, revelando a Neferet, quien caminaba hacia él a paso lento.

-¿tía Neferet? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Silas mientras miraba a su tía a los ojos, los cuales eran iguales a los de su madre.

-¿por qué tuviste que nacer?- dijo cortante.

-¿Qué?-

El pequeño Silas no entendía que estaba pasando, o que estaba mal con su tía, pero no podía evitar asustarse al verla observarlo de esa manera. Aún era un niño, pero ya después de la muerte de su padre hacía un año, era perfectamente capaz de divisar el odio en la mirada de la gente cada vez que esta iba dirigida a él.

Y en esos momentos, su tía le miraba de esa misma forma.

En ese momento, su tía se acercó más a él, rodeando su pequeño cuello con sus manos, en el cual comenzó a hacer cada vez más presión.

-¡Tía!… tía no res… ¡no respiro!- trataba decir en pequeño.

-¡MUERE MALDITO ENGENDRO!-

-¡NEFERET!- Gritó Lynn, la cual acababa de llegar. -¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES!?-

-Me deshago de esta cosa ¿no es obvio?- Dijo Neferet, refiriéndose al pequeño Silas, quien se encontraba llorando de miedo.

-Suéltalo, Neferet-

-¿Cómo pudiste hermana? Enamorarte de un Mewmano, y tenerle un hijo…- dijo mientras miraba con odio al niño.

-Neferet…-

-Te expulsaron de casa por culpa de ese estúpido Mewmano, y por culpa de este niño…-

-Neferet, ya basta…- dijo Lynn mientras se acercaba cada vez más su hermana menor.

-Pero si lo mato… Si mato a este niño podrás volver a casa con nosotros, y todo será como antes-

En ese momento, Lynn lanzo un zarpazo hacia el rostro de Neferet, tan fuerte que causó que esta cayera al suelo, soltando al niño en el proceso, al cual Lynn no tardó en acercarse y tomar en brazos.

-Hermana…- trató de decir la joven.

-Vete, Neferet- dijo Lynn poniendo a Silas, quien seguía llorando, en su cama. – No vuelvas a acercarte a mí o a mi hijo- dijo mirando a su hermana menor de forma mordaz.

Neferet volvió puños sus manos y miro a su hermana por última vez, antes de dirigir su mirada hacía Silas, quien la miraba con terror, sin más, se dio la vuelta y salió de su hogar.

Y de sus vidas.

 **Fin del flashback**

No volvería a cercarse a esa mujer, eso era seguro.

 **En la tierra.**

Yue se encontraba sentada en su cama, hojeando un viejo álbum, el cual había encontrado en una caja que se encontraba en la que ahora era su habitación., en el pequeño libro había varias fotos de su madre cuando aún era una adolescente, la joven no podía evitar sonreír mientras veía a su madre en aquellas fotos, se veía realmente alegre, y contenta.

En eso, tocan la puerta y se escucha un -¿se puede?-

-claro, adelante- respondió Yue mientras acomodaba un poco el mechón de cabello de su frente.

-Hola, Yue-

-Señor Marco- dijo la chica con una sonrisa –Muchas gracias por recibirme aquí-

-No es nada, espero estés cómoda en esta habitación-

-Lo estoy-

-¿sabes? Tu madre, en su primer día aquí en la tierra, transformo su habitación por completo para que fuera completamente igual a su habitación en Mewni, cuando le pedí que hiciera lo mismo con la mía, la destruyó.-

Yue se rio un poco antes lo dicho por Marco. –Sí, eso suena a mi madre-

-Siéntete libre en caso de que quieras intentarlo- respondió el hombre haciéndole un guiño a la chica antes de salir de la habitación.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, Marco se dio el trabajo de pensar en las palabras que le había dicho Star, y el favor que le había pedido antes de que Yue llegara a casa.

 **Flashback**

-Star ¿tu hija no tiene marcas?- preguntó Jackie, aunque se disculpó segundos después de preguntar debido a la expresión que había puesto la rubia.

-Yue si tiene marcas… marcas negras en forma de estrella, sin embargo, estas casi no se ven, por lo que ella opta por taparlas con maquillaje-

-¿Y por qué no se ven?- Preguntó Marco.

-La intensidad y brillo de nuestras marcas vienen de la cantidad de magia con la que estemos en contacto diariamente- dice Star haciendo brotar aquellas pequeñas mariposas de sus manos. –Pero Yue heredó más sangre Lucitor que Butterfly, por lo cual, siempre fue mucho más sencillo para ella controlar los poderes heredados por parte de Tom.-

-¿Eso quiere decir que ella no puede hacer magia como su hermana y como tú?- preguntó Jackie.

-Eso es lo que Glossaryck y sus tutores le han dicho a lo largo de su vida, por lo tanto nunca lo intenta, y pinta sus marcas porque cree que tenerlas está de más-

-Oh vaya…- dice Jackie tomando la mano de Star, quien se veía bastante afligida

-… pero yo sé que ella puede, sé que Yue es mucho más poderosa de lo que todos creemos, por eso quise traerla a ella más que a Stella en primer lugar, porque sé que aquí en la tierra ella será capaz de encontrar aquello que despierte su potencial, Jackie, Marco, les estoy confiando una de las cosas más importantes en mi vida ¿Puedo contar con ustedes?-

 **Fin del flashback**

-Puedes contar con nosotros, Star-

 ***** _ **Aquellas marcas negras que Tom tiene bajo sus ojos son a las que se refería Matías.**_


	17. conociendo a los Díaz

_Star vs the forces of evil no me pertenece_

 **En la tierra…**

Yue se encontraba desayunando en la mesa con los señores Díaz, había pasado ya una semana desde que estaba en la tierra y en definitiva, le habría agradecido mucho a su madre si se hubiese dignado a hablarle un poco más de dicho planeta, después de todo, si hubiese tenido aunque fuese un conocimiento más _básico_ , habría evitado algunas de las bromas realizadas por el mayor de los Díaz.

Yue miró de reojo al chico que se encontraba a su lado, el cual comía tranquilamente mientras intercambiaba algunos comentarios con la pequeña Sara, mientras el señor y la señora Díaz charlaban también entre ellos sobre algún tema que claramente no debía ser de la importancia de la joven.

-oye ¿siempre eres así de callada? ¿En Mewlandia está prohibido hablar durante las comidas o algo así? –

La princesa frunció levemente el ceño, si algo había aprendido durante esta semana, era que el chico frente a ella en definitiva no era fácil de descifrar.

-No, no es que lo esté, sin embargo lo considero de buena educación.- respondió

-La princesa ha hablado.- dijo el rubio en un tono burlesco.

A diferencia de Stella, Yue siempre había sido una niña mucho más tranquila y bastante observadora, por lo que según el tiempo que llevaba en aquella dimensión, ya tenía una idea bastante clara de cómo eran las personas con las cuales estaba conviviendo.

 **Marco y Jackie Díaz.**

Hacía unos dos días atrás, la familia salió junto con ella a lo que llamaron "pista de patinaje". Un deporte el cual consistía con ponerse unos zapatos con ruedas abajo y deslizarse en sobre ellos en la superficie lisa sobre la que estaban.

-creo que estos pueden ser de tu talla- le dijo Jackie mientras le ofrecía un par de esos zapatos que ella llamó patines. –Ahora, solo falta la protección-

Yue la miró expectante mientras Jackie la ayudaba a colocarse un par de rodilleras, coderas y un casco. –Listo, solo debes ponerte los patines-

La joven princesa estaba por agradecer cuando en ese momento, la voz de Marco y Sara Díaz causaron que tanto ella como la Jackie desviaran su atención a los susodichos.

-Papá, te digo que no es necesario, estaré bien.- decía la pequeña.

-Nunca es suficiente seguridad- respondió Marco mientras amarraba pequeños cojines en las piernas de la niña.

-Wow, Marco ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Jackie poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

-Solo me aseguro de que ella no se va a lastimar- Respondió el latino mientras terminaba su labor.

-Papá, recuerdas que ella es patinadora ¿no?- Dijo Matías posicionándose al lado de las chicas, ya listo para entrar a la pista.

-Marco, relájate, ella no necesita todo esto- dijo la mujer mientras se arrodillaba frente a su hija para comenzar a quitarle aquellos cojines que seguro la tenían incomoda, dejándola solo con las rodilleras, coderas, y su casco.

-¡Gracias mami!- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a acercarse a la pista seguida de su hermano mayor.

-¡Jackie! ¿Y si se lastima?- preguntó Marco, quien se veía preocupado.

-Ella practica patinaje, Marco, te aseguro que va a estar bien, deja de preocuparte y relájate un rato, hombre seguridad.- Dijo la mujer mientras tomaba con cariño la mano de su esposo, quien le sonreía en respuesta.

Si de algo podía estar segura, era que el matrimonio Díaz era un complemento perfecto, el señor Marco parecía ser un hombre propenso a sufrir nervios y preocupaciones con mucha facilidad, sin embargo, para eso tenía a la señora Jackie, quien siempre tiene un aura relajante a su alrededor, perfecta para ayudar al señor Díaz en situaciones como esta, una pareja realmente encantadora.

Yue sonrió cálidamente mientras terminaba de ponerse sus patines, pues pensar en los señores Díaz le hacía pensar también sus padres, ella nunca ha sido una niña tonta, sabe perfectamente que cuando su madre se casó con su padre, no lo hizo por amor, lo hizo por necesidad, por su reino, para probar que Mewmanos y monstruos pueden convivir juntos y en paz, sin embargo, también hay que ser muy estúpido para no notar el brillo en los ojos de su madre cada vez que su padre llegaba del inframundo, las tímidas sonrisas que se dedicaban el uno al otro cuando juraban que nadie los veía, o como ambos se miraban, como si no hubiese nada más en este mundo.

¿Quién dijo que con el tiempo no se puede aprender a amar?

Una vez Yue tuvo puestos los patines, volvió a mirar de reojo a los Díaz, quienes se encontraban riéndose levemente mientras compartían helados en unas mesas más atrás, ellos también se miraban de la misma forma en que sus padres lo hacían.

Yue toco aquel mechón de cabello en su frente, el cual tapaba su tercer ojo, heredado de su padre, siendo ella como es ¿podría alguien mirarla de tal forma algún día?

-¡Hey! ¡Princesita!- Gritó Matías desde el borde la pista. -¿vienes o qué?-

-¡Ya voy!- Gritó Yue mientras trataba de llegar a donde se encontraba el joven sin caer en el intento, debido al poco equilibro que le brindaban aquellos zapatos.

Malditos zapatos con ruedas, deberían ser ilegales.

 **La pequeña Sara Díaz**

Sara Díaz, una pequeña niña que robo su corazón desde el momento en que llegó a la tierra.

¿Por qué?

La respuesta es bastante simple en realidad, la pequeña Sara realmente le recordaba a su querida hermana Stella cuando ambas tenían aquella edad, tan vivaz, alegre, positiva y extrovertida, con una gran imaginación.

-¿Salida de chicas?- preguntó Yue mientras miraba a la niña ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Sí, salida de chicas.- Respondió Sara con una gran sonrisa.

Durante el resto de la tarde, Sara llevó a Yue por todos sus lugares favoritos en Echo Creek, incluyendo el centro comercial, la pista de patinaje sobre hielo donde tenía sus prácticas, las rampas en donde Matías y su madre hacían Skateboard.

-¿Entonces ellos se suben en una tabla con ruedas y hacen trucos en esas cosas inclinadas? ¿Y no se lastiman?- preguntó Yue refiriéndose a las rampas mientras seguía comiendo de su helado.

No importaba en donde fuese, en el inframundo, en Mewni, en la tierra, en donde fuese, amaba el helado, bendito sea.

-No, mi mami y mi hermano son realmente buenos en lo que hacen-

Durante un rato después, ambas chicas se encontraban en la orilla de la playa de Echo Creek, Yue por su parte, se encontraba descalza, con los dedos entre la arena, mientras la pequeña Sara hacía diversas preguntas sobre Mewni y sobre magia.

-¿y puedes hacer aparecer mariposas así como tu mamá?-

-Oh, no, no puedo hacer cosas como esa- dijo la princesa bajando un poco su mirada – pero mira esto- en ese momento, de la palma de la mano de Yue emergió una flama color naranja, que de a poco cambio a color azul, la cual tomo la pequeña forma de un dragó el cual comenzó a revolotear entre ambas.

-Miren, ahí está la rarita- dijo una vocecilla detrás de ambas, seguida de un montón de risas, causando que Yue dirigiera la mirada de dónde venían aquellas voces, mientras Sara se ponía de pie con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres Samantha?- le dijo la pequeña niña con las manitos echas puños.

La niña recién llegada sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos, causando que las niñas detrás de ellas hicieran lo mismo.

-Me entere de que no estarás en la presentación que se hará dentro de dos semanas ¿será que la maestra ya se dio cuenta de que eres tan mala que no deberías ser salir si quiera?-

Las demás niñas que se encontraban en el lugar se rieron debido al comentario de Samantha, quien dirigió su mirada hacía Yue, quien había permanecido sentada mientras observaba en silencio. -¿y quién es ella? ¿La supuesta princesa que vive en tu casa?- dijo antes de comenzar a reír, Yue abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo la pequeña mano de Sara se posó en su hombro, haciendo que la princesa voltease su mirada a la niña

-Yue, mejor vámonos- Dijo Sara sonriéndole a la rubia, mientras ignoraba a Samantha, hay otro lugar que quiero que conozcas.

Yue se levantó de la arena, ignorando también a las demás niñas, quienes las veían con el ceño fruncido.

-Lamento que hayas visto eso, Samantha puede ser muy molesta a veces.- Dijo una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la playa.

-¿Por qué no les dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no me dejaste a mi decir nada?- Yue se arrepintió al momento de decir aquellas palabras, pues ella no era quien para decirlas, pues estando en Mewni siempre fue objeto de burlas debido a su mitad monstruo/demonio heredada por su padre, y la cual era más evidente que la de Stella, quien siempre salía en su rescate.

-Mi mami y la maestra siempre me han dicho que no debo ponerme a pelear con ella, que es malo, que puedo ganarle de otras formas.-

-¿Y esas otras formas son?-

-No estaré en la presentación que se hará dentro de dos semanas para generar fondos para escuela, porque estaré muy ocupada entrenando para representar a la escuela en las competencias inter-estatales- respondió la niña con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

Momentos más tarde de que Sara le explicase a Yue que son las competencias interestatales, Yue revoloteó un poco el largo cabello castaño de la niña., realmente se habría llevado bien con Stella, era una mini-ella después de todo.

-por cierto Sara ¿dónde tienes planeado llevarme ahora?-

Sara sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras señalaba el local frente a ellas.

-¿En Mewni tienen Pizzas?-

 **Matías Díaz**

Desde el momento en que piso la casa Díaz lo supo, realmente sería un reto para ella el poder convivir con este chico sin querer hacerlo papilla en el proceso. Pues hasta el momento, no había hecho más que hacer comentarios sarcásticos y burlescos acerca de su condición como princesa.

¿Qué culpa tenía ella si ese chico no cree en magia?

Definitivamente no estaba en sus planes el tener que soportar a un escéptico irritante y su pésimo sentido del humor.

Después de haber pasado aquel día con la pequeña Sara, Yue entró a su habitación con la esperanza de poder lanzarse sobre su cama y descansar, pues realmente quería hacerlo, pero todo se fue a la borda en el momento en que un gran portal que se encontraba abierto en la mitad de su habitación.

En esos momentos, solo había una única persona en la casa, pues Jackie y Marco se encontraban en el cine, y esa única persona al parecer había encontrado sus tijeras.

-Ay no…-

Yue comenzó a buscar como loca entre sus cajones, hasta que las encontró, unas tijeras dimensionales que le obsequió Hekapoo en caso de emergencia.

-Piensa Yue, piensa, ¿A dónde iría yo si fuese Matías?-

Al hacerse ese cuestionamiento, Yue abrió un primer portal, y lo traspaso., Su destino fue una dimensión que al parecer estaba llena de rampas, y estaban diversos seres antropomórficos deslizándose en aquellas rampas sobre unas tablas.

Stella le había hablado sobre aquel lugar.

-Disculpe- dijo Yue acercándose a un monstruo con forma de sapo -¿no ha visto por casualidad a un chico alto, de cabello rubio con ojos cafés?-

-Sí, dijo algo acerca de montar olas con tablas y se fue a la bahía del sonido-

-A la bahía del sonido… demonios, muchas gracias- dijo la chica agradeciéndole a su informante antes de abrir otro portal, cuyo destino parecía ser una playa.

Al igual que en la dimensión pasada, en esta se encontraban muchos monstruos, los cuales parecían estar de fiesta, debido a la alto volumen de la música en el lugar.

-Disculpe…- dijo Yue tratando de hablarle a una chica, cuando una voz que sonó por todo el lugar la interrumpió.

- **Y VOLVEMOS A NUESTRA COMPETENCIA DE SURF, Y AHORA VIENE NUESTRO SIGUIENTE PARTICIPANTE, ¡EL TERRICOLA!** -

Al escuchar la voz de aquel monstruo decir tales palabras, Yue se abrió paso entre las personas hasta llegar a la orilla de la bahía, desde donde se podía ver de espaldas a un chico rubio de tez pálida quien nadaba hacía una ola monstruosa sobre una tabla.

Definitivamente, después de ese día, escondería mejor sus tijeras.

Yue siguió con la mirada todos los movimientos del chico, desde que monto la ola, hasta que la misma lo devoró y posteriormente arrastró hacía la orilla.

-Mira Matías, si esa ola no te mato, te juro que yo misma lo har…- Yue no pudo terminar de hablar, pues al tomar al chico de los hombros y levantarlo, se dio cuenta de que este no se trataba de Matías, era imposible que se tratase de Matías, considerando que el chico tenía un solo ojo.

Yue soltó al chico mientras soltaba un grito de frustración, asustando a todos los presentes, pues por breves instantes fue rodeada por una gran cantidad de fuego, algo muy parecido a lo que ocurría cuando su padre se enojaba.

Ese estúpido d Matías, además de escéptico e irritable, imprudente se le agrega también a la lista.

-Respira Yue, uno… dos… tres… ¿alguien ha visto a un chico humano parecido a este, pero dos ojos?- dijo la princesa señalando al joven de un ojo, quien seguía medio aturdido por la intensidad de la ola.

-Si- dijo una chica que estaba detrás de ella. –Escuche que hablaba del _starligh sky_ o algo así-

El _starligh sky,_ aquel club al que los chicos y chicas del reino iban tanto, y que a ella le exasperaba, definitivamente, mataría a Matías en cuanto lo viera.

Al llegar a ese lugar, muchas personas la reconocieron como la hermana melliza de la princesa Stella, Yue suspiro, y comenzó a caminar en el lugar hasta divisar aquella cabellera rubia platinada con el mechón agua marina, así que sin perder tiempo, llegó hacía donde estaba el joven, quien bailaba alegremente, y sin que este se lo esperaba, lo tomó fuertemente de la oreja.

-Así que aquí estaba ¿eh?-

-Yue… puedo explicarlo-

En ese momento, Matías notó como todas miradas se posaban en ellos dos, especialmente en la rubia, quien comenzaba a verse bastante incomoda, por lo que suspiró antes de abrir un portal con las tijeras que llevaba consigo, el cual los llevó al cuarto de la joven.

-Tomaste mis tijeras sin permiso, y estuviste viajando entre dimensiones- le dijo Yue una vez se cerrara el portal y él le devolviera las tijeras. –Pudiste haberte matado-

-Pero no lo hice-

-Pero pudiste-

-¿Qué es esto, Princesa, acaso usted se está preocupando por este joven plebeyo?-

Al oír tales palabras, el cabello de Yue comenzó a arder mientras aparecía un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

-Respira, Yue, uno… dos… tres…- En ese momento, en un acto involuntario, la chica se llevó hacía atrás aquel mechón de cabello que cubría su tercer ojo, el cual quedo a la vista.

Matías se quedó mirando fijamente a la chica, quien enrojeció totalmente y trató de esconderlo otra vez, siendo una de sus manos detenidas por las del chico, quien entendió porque la miraban tanto en aquel club, y también su manía de juguetear con esa parte de su cabello.

-No tienes que hacer eso…-

Yue lo miró incrédula ¿Qué no tenía que hacerlo? ¡Por favor! ¿Qué sabía él?

-¿Qué sabes tú?- dijo la rubia cubriendo su ojo con una de sus manos mientras lagrimas comenzaban a caer por los otros dos. -¿acaso sabes que se siente que la gente se aleje de ti solo porque eres diferente?-

-Tienes razón- dijo el, bajando un poco la mirada. –No lo sé- en ese momento, Matías se acercó a la chica, y apartó su mano de su tercer ojo con mucha delicadeza. –Pero si sé que ocultarte y avergonzarte de ti misma no serpa la solución- le sonrió. –Además, yo creo que es genial, ¿puedes ver el futuro o algo como eso?-

Yue se rio un poco antes de negar con la cabeza.-y aunque lo hiciera, tal vez no me creerías, don escéptico-

-Touché- dijo el chico guiñándole el ojo a la princesa. –Te dejo, creo que mereces dormir un poco-

-¡Matías!- llamó la chica antes de que el joven saliese de la habitación. –Gracias…-

El chico solo le sonrió a medio lado antes de susurrar un pequeño "de nada".

Una vez Matías estuvo en su cuarto, se acostó sobre su cama mientras cierta chica de cabello rubio ocupaba sus pensamientos.

-Ese tercer ojo… es muy bonito- susurró el chico mientras pensaba que en comparación con los otros dos, aquel ojo que la chica solía ocultar tenía un hermoso color azul, tan azul como el cielo mismo.

Mientras Yue pensaba con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se trenzaba el cabello que tal vez Matías Díaz no fuese tan malo después de todo.

 **Muchas gracias a aquellos que se toman el trabajo de dejarme reviews, se les agradece y se les aprecia mucho :3 espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo, hasta la próxima, besos.**


	18. A crazy day

_**Los personajes de Star vs the forces of evil no me pertenecen.**_

 **A crazy day**

 **En Mewni**

-Y eso fue lo que pasó- Dijo Stella, quien sostenía un cepillo en sus manos, mirando el espejo comunicador.

-Las cosas se están poniendo cada vez más complejas… ¿no hay nada de papá aún?- dijo Yue desde el otro lado del mismo.

-No, nada aún- respondió la pelirroja mientras cepillaba su cabello. –La abuela Moon está muy preocupada por mamá, ha estado descuidándose mucho últimamente, no está comiendo o durmiendo adecuada mente y tampoco nos escucha a ninguna de las dos ¡ella es tan terca!-

Yue sonrió desde el otro lado del espejo, sin duda, eso sonaba a su madre. –La situación se está poniendo bastante crítica… ¿Qué opina Silas?-

-Ese gato tonto ha estado muy nervioso desde que apareció aquella cabeza mutilada, de repente llegó diciéndome que si podía quedarse en el castillo, que así podría ayudarme mejor-

-¿y él está bien?-

-Sí, no te preocupes-

Yue iba a contestarle a su hermana cuando se escuchó un fuerte estruendo en la habitación de la rubia, quien volteó la mirada para encontrarse a Matías, quien estaba en su habitación.

-¡Matías!- gritó Yue –Lo siento Stella, debo cortar, por cierto hermana, tienes algunas cositas en tu rostro, saludos a Silas y cuida bien a rubí, adiós-

Stella miró confusa a su hermana mientras esta colgaba, antes de mirarse en su espejo de mano, y lo que vio la hizo palidecer., eran como las marquitas de sus mejillas, pero estas se esparcían por todo su rostro, y eran de un extraño color azul.

-Ay no…-

…

-Silas ¿estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?- preguntó Star poniendo sus manos en los hombros del chico, quien bajo la mirada mientras asentía en respuesta.

-Mi tía Neferet trató de asesinarme cuando aún era un niño, ella odia a los híbridos, pero odia aún más a los padres de los mismos…- El joven apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire. –Estoy casi seguro de que mi tía Neferet asesinó a mi madre, y también puedo asegurarle que la vi aquel día en la plaza, inclusive el día del cumpleaños de las princesas la sentí aquí, pero no estaba realmente seguro… no creo que todo esto sea casualidad.-

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir?- dijo Moon, quien hasta entonces había estado completamente en silencio.

-Lo que estoy tratando de decir, es que creo que las personas que están detrás de las desapariciones de los monstruos son las mismas que están detrás de la desaparición del rey Thomas, y puedo asegurarles que entre esas personas se encuentra mi tía Neferet-

Star cierra los ojos mientras aprieta sus puños con fuerza mientras respiraba pausadamente

-¿…Star?-

Finalmente Star suspiró antes de palmear sus manos en sus mejillas.

" _piensa con cabeza fría, Star"_ Se dijo así misma.

-Muchas gracias, Silas-

-Me habría gustado tener más información para usted…-

-No, cualquier información que obtengamos, por más mínima que sea, es realmente importante en esta situación.-

-¿y qué piensas hacer, Star?-

-Pues…- dijo la joven reina poniendo las manos en sus caderas. –Por más que quisiera no puedo solo dar rienda suelta a una cacería contra Neferet, a estas alturas, hay que pensar con cabeza fría.-

" _Si lo que Yue me ha dicho es cierto, la reina Star es muy impulsiva tratándose de su familia… en estos momentos debe querer tener la cabeza de mi tía en una bandeja frente a ella"_ Pensó el joven mientras veía la furia contenida en los azules ojos de la reina.

-Realmente necesitamos ayuda en estos momentos…- dijo Star mientras rodeaba su escritorio y se sentaba en él. –Pero de momento, nadie debe saber absolutamente nada de esto.-

Minutos más tarde, la puerta de aquel despacho fue abierta abruptamente por tres jovencitas quienes entraron a la estancia y volvieron a cerrar la puerta mientras ponían cerrojos como si su vida dependiera de aquello.

-Chicas…- dijo Star refiriéndose a aquellas doncellas, las cuales se veían bastante alteradas.

-mama-majestad, perdone nuestra interrupción a su despacho de tal forma- dijeron las chicas haciendo una reverencia ante Star y luego una ante Moon, quienes las veían de forma confusa-

-¿ocurre algo?-

Aquellas tres chicas se miraron entre sí, preguntándose si sería una buena idea que la reina saliera a investigar

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Star y Moon, acompañadas de Star salieran a recorrer los pasillos del castillo.

-Todo está muy silencioso…- dijo Silas mientras Star y Moon asentían. A medida caminaban, podían divisar a diversas trabajadoras del castillo, todas debajo o detrás de algún mueble, quienes las miraban y con señas de manos les advertían que no debían seguir por ese camino.

Los tres hicieron caso omiso y siguieron caminando de forma sigilosa, hasta que llegaron a la enorme puerta que llevaba a la sala del trono.

Star y Moon compartieron una mirada entre ambas, teniendo ya una idea de lo que probablemente iban a encontrar.

-¿acaso soy el único que ha notado que no hay ni un solo hombre en el castillo? No guardias, no caballeros, nada…-

-Jovencito- dijo Moon –Creo que será mejor que te quedes atrás-

-Sí, esto podría ponerse un poco feo para ti, Silas.- secundo Star., por lo que el chico solo se alejó mientras las dos mujeres abrían la puerta.

El rostro de Silas perdió todo color cuando vio aquellas especies de celdas, hechas todas con un extraño material que no supo identificar, en las cuales se encontraba todo el personal masculino del castillo, quienes gritaban que los dejaran salir.

-¡rápido, por favor! ¡Antes de que ESO vuelva!-

-¿a qué se refieren con ESO?- preguntó Silas de repente.

-¿¡Silas!? ¡Te dijimos que te quedaras atrás!- le dijo Star.

En ese instante una enorme criatura verde entró por la ventana, Silas la detalló bien, tenía seis brazos, dos pequeños rodetes con rizos en su cabello, antenas y un par de alas, y toda su piel, vestido y cabello eran en diferentes tonos de verde pastel, quien traía en una bolsa semejante a la tela de araña a dos chicos quienes se veían aterrados.

-¡AYUDA!- gritó uno de los dos, provocando que aquella criatura volviera su mirada hacía ellos, especialmente en Silas, quien perdió todo el color de su rostro.

-Esa… esa es ¿Stella?-

-Sí, así es…- dijo Star –Yo te recomendaría escapar-

-Chiiiico- Dijo la princesa antes de volar con toda velocidad hacía él.

 **En la tierra**

-¡Matías!- gritó Yue –Lo siento Stella, debo cortar, por cierto hermana, tienes algunas cositas en tu rostro, saludos a Silas y cuida bien a rubí, adiós- La rubia ignoro el rostro de confusión de su hermana y se apresuró a colgar el espejo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le reprochó al joven rubio, quien tenía las tijeras dimensionales en sus manos.

-…nada- dijo dejando caer las tijeras y poniendo las manos en alto al verse descubierto por la chica.

Un Aura naranja rodeo la tijera, la cual levitó hacia las manos de Yue. –No puedes usarlas solo, puede ser peligroso para ti, podrías perderte entre dimensiones -¿Qué pretendías?-

-Quería ir a surfear a la bahía del sonido-

Yue suspiro devolviéndole las tijeras al joven, no tenía caso, las conseguiría por su propia cuenta si no se las daba.

-Esa chica del espejo… ¿era tu hermana?-

-Sí, Stella, mi hermana mayor, aunque solo por 5 minutos, somos mellizas-

-Con razón, no se parecen mucho-

El chico se arrepintió al instante de decir aquellas palabras, pues Yue desvió la mirada y comenzó a jugar con el mechón de cabello que cubría su tercer ojo.

-No me refería a eso… ¿sabes? Deberías venir a surfear conmigo-

-¿surfear? No sé hacerlo, a duras penas sé nadar ¿y si me ahogo?-

Matías se rio suavemente.

-No te vas a ahogar porque estas con un completo profesional-

Más tarde, los chicos ya se encontraban en la bahía del sonido, en donde al parecer ya estaba anocheciendo.

-No sé si sea buena idea, dicen que es peligroso estar aquí durante las noches-

Matías miró el lugar, el cual estaba adornado con varias guirnaldas de luces que colgaban entre las palmeras, iluminando por completo el lugar, que estaba casi vacío., ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento en la arena blanca del lugar

-Anteriormente…-dijo Yue –Era muy popular surfear en este lugar durante las noches-

-¿por qué?- preguntó Matías mientras preparaba su tabla.

Yue esperó unos pocos segundos a que la luna estuviese ya en el punto más alto

-mira…- dijo la rubia en un susurro.

El chico obedeció y volvió su mirada hacia el océano, el cual había comenzado a emitir una luz desde el fondo, iluminando todo el cuerpo de agua, desde la orilla hasta mucho más allá de la costa.

-Wow…-

-Es hermoso ¿no es así?-

-No tengo palabras…-

Momentos más tarde, ambos chicos se encontraban en el agua, sobre la tabla de surf.

-Es increíble… completamente cristalino… a mamá le encantaría ver esto-

-¿En la tierra las playas no son así?-

-No, suelen estar muy contaminadas, muy bien Yue, agárrate fuerte a la tabla y aguanta la respiración-

Yue obedeció a lo que el joven le dijo, y en ese momento ambos chicos se sumergieron bajo el agua, para segundos más tarde emerger sobre una ola no muy grande.

-Sostente fuerte- le dijo Matías en el momento en que se ponía de pie sobre la tabla.

Yue aun estando de rodillas sobre la taba se abrazó con fuerza a la cintura del chico, quien se sonrojo en el acto.

-¡Esto es increíble!- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro.

Matías sonrió complacido mientras hacía varias maniobras en su tabla, haciendo reír abiertamente a la chica.

Así pasaron gran parte del tiempo, entre ola y ola, habiendo llegado al punto en que ambos terminaron recostados en la arena mientras trataban de recobrar fuerzas, hasta que se empezaron a escuchar una serie de voces que entonaban una melodía.

-¿una canción?- Dijo Matías.

-Cuenta la leyenda que son las ninfas de mar, seres misteriosos que habitan en esta bahía- dijo la joven sentándose en la arena. –Dicen que todos los días, a la media noche, se pueden escuchar sus voces en una melodía, justo como ahora, por eso este lugar se lama bahía del sonido-

Matías tomó asiento igual que la chica, y aprovecho esos breves instantes para detallarla, desde su largo cabello rubio con puntas rojizas, el ojo de su frente, el cual era de un color azul cielo, y los otros dos, que tenían una tonalidad rojiza como su cabello, sus abultadas mejillas y sus pequeños labios.

Desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez pensó que se trataba de una chica bastante linda, pero ahora, viéndola sonreír tan abiertamente, sin importarle que su tercer ojo estuviera la vista y siendo iluminada por la luz de la luna, Matías solo podía pensar en dos palabras para describir a la chica a su lado.

Verdaderamente hermosa.

-Oye, Yue ¿Qué tienes en las mejillas?-

-Oh, ¿esto?- dijo la chica terminando de remover el poco maquillaje que le quedaba en el rostro revelando así unas pequeñas marcas parecidas a las de su hermana Stella, pero de color negro y en forma de estrellas. –Son las marcas de las mujeres de la familia real Butterfly-

-¿por qué las maquillas?-

Yue miro hacia el cielo antes de hacer aparecer una pequeña flama azul en la palma de su mano.

-Verás, la intensidad y el brillo de las marcas tiene que ver con la cantidad de magia con la que estemos en contacto cada día, sin embargo, yo herede más sangre Lucitor que Butterfly, por lo que creo que no herede la magia de mi lado materno de la familia.-

-no has respondido mi pregunta…-

-No soy la princesa más querida en Mewni, la mayoría de los nobles del reino me detestan por el simple hecho de llevar la sangre de un demonio por mis venas, a varios les he escuchado decir que el que no posea magia es un milagro, porque sería una profanación al legado de las Butterfly.

-…-

-Es por eso que pinto mis marcas con el maquillaje, solo mis padres y Stella saben que las tengo-

En ese momento, ambos jóvenes observaron el mar en silencio, mientras resonaba la canción de las ninfas con cada vez más fuerza, aturdiendo cada vez más a los chicos.

-Siento el cuerpo un poco pesado- dijo Matías antes de caer desmayado sobre la arena.

Poco después fue Yue quien se desmayó, siendo aquella canción de las ninfas lo último en escuchar antes de perder la conciencia

 _ **He aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a katrina Granger y a melgamonster por sus reviews. Hasta la próxima. ¡Besos!**_


	19. Irrumpiendo una boda – parte 1

_**Los personajes de Star vs the forces of evil no me pertenecen**_

 **Irrumpiendo una boda – parte 1**

\- ¿Quieres por favor dejar de moverte? - dijo la rubia con fastidio. –Estoy tratando de pensar en cómo salir de esta-

-¿No puedes usar tu flamita y quemar la cuerda?-

-Yo no sé usar "la flamita" como le dices tú, a diferencia de mi hermana -

El joven apretó sus labios sin tener nada que decir, pues, a decir verdad ¿Quién se habría esperado que una simple salida a surfear terminara en tremendo desastre?

Amarrado de cabeza junto con la hermana Yue, en lo que parecen ser cavernas acuáticas con cámaras de aire.

 **UNAS HORAS ANTES…**

Fueron el sonido de una hermosa voz cantándole al oído, y la sensación de caricias en su largo cabello, lo que causó que la joven princesa comenzara lentamente a despertar de la inconciencia, haciendo que esta se moviese levemente antes de llevar su mano derecha hacía su ojo con el fin de frotar el mismo.

-¡Madre!- Escuchó decir. -¡Está despertando ya!-

Yue abrió sus ojos inmediatamente, incorporándose en la cama, al tiempo que miraba hacia todas partes con gran rapidez.

-Por fin despiertas-

Yue miro a la joven frente a ella, quien probablemente era la dueña de la voz que le cantaba., se trataba de una hermosa joven de piel azulada pálida, unos enormes ojos verdes y un largo cabello oscuro, el cual adornaba con diversas conchas y caracolas a modo de tiara.

Una ninfa de agua.

-Estoy feliz de que despertaras- dijo la joven sorprendiendo a Yue con un efusivo abrazo, antes de tomar las mejillas de la joven y plantarle un beso en la frente, el cual terminó de dejar a la rubia en un estado de confusión.

-Disculpa…- Trató de decir. -¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?- En ese momento, la joven se percató de la ausencia de Matías en la habitación, por lo que se alarmó temiendo lo peor. -¿Por qué desperté aquí? ¿Dónde está mi amigo?-

Yue se levantó de aquella cama en la que se encontraba, solo para darse cuenta de que usaba un atuendo completamente diferente al que recordaba llevar puesto. Se trataba de un vestido blanco de hombros descubiertos, mangas largas anchas, con escote de corazón y espalda descubierta, con un hermoso cinturón hecho de caracolas, el resaltaba su pequeña cintura y cuya falda caía hasta más debajo de sus tobillos de forma holgada.

-Espero que te guste tu vestido- dijo la joven tomando las manos de Yue. –Era de mi madre cuando se casó, y ahora quiero que lo uses tú-

-… ¿eh?-

-Mi querida princesa, he de presentarme, mi nombre es Damia Anne Marine, princesa heredera al trono de las ninfas- Dijo seguido de una reverencia –Desde el momento en que te vi en la bahía no lo dude ni un instante, dentro de pocas horas te convertirás en mi reina-

-…-

¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

-¿Yo? ¿Tu reina?-

-¡Sí! ¿No es fabuloso?- Dijo Damia con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

-Pero soy mujer igual que tu- Respondió Yue tratando de disuadir a la joven, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia atrás, pues la princesa de las ninfas caminaba lentamente hacía ella con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios – ¡y Solo tengo 14 años! -

\- Cuando realmente se ama eso no importa… – Respondió la joven de cabello oscuro acariciando la mejilla de Yue, quien sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda… y no era uno precisamente bueno.

-Escuche que ya despertó- Dijo una mujer adentrándose en la habitación.

-Así es madre, dime ¿no es hermosa acaso? –

Yue cerró los ojos un momento mientras trataba de poner en orden sus ideas., muy bien, el día había comenzado de lo mas normal, solo Matías convenciéndola de ir a surfear… Matías…

\- ¡Matías! ¿Dónde está mi amigo? - Preguntó la rubia bastante nerviosa.

-Oh, el chico- dijo Damia -Debe estar en el calabozo-

\- ¿¡Calabozo!?-

\- Verás, querida…- Comenzó a decir la mujer mayor -La ley dicta que cuando la princesa escoge a su pretendiente, aquel que sea capaz de oponerse a su unión será encerrado en los calabozos-

Yue sintió todo el color drenarse de su rostro.

¿Cómo demonios iban a salir de esto?

Matías se encontraba escondido entre los pasillos de lo que parecía ser uno de los salones reales del lugar. Le había costado muy poco tiempo entender que aquellas mujeres de agua los raptaron poco después de que terminaran de surfear, y todo porque querían un pretendiente para la princesa.

La sorpresa fue cuando Yue fue la elegida.

La princesa de las mujeres de agua quiere convertir a Yue en su reina.

Quiere pensar que eso no es raro, no, para nada raro.

Tras esconderse tras un poste, fue capaz de ver como la puerta de la habitación principal se abría, saliendo de esta dos de esas ninfas de agua, quienes llevaban a Yue de las manos.

-pssss Yue- Susurró el chico desde donde estaba, tratando de hacer señas con las manos, captando la atención de la joven, quien comenzó a realizar diversas señas con sus manos una vez las mujeres que la acompañaron voltearon la mirada, segundos más tarde, la joven, quien le dirigía una mirada en la que claramente podía leerse AYUDA, estaba siendo escoltada nuevamente por ambas mujeres quien sabe hacía donde.

Una vez se percató de que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo, el joven se deslizo de espaldas hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, mientras pensaba en lo malditamente hermosa que se veía con ese vestido., el chico sacudió su cabeza apartando aquellos pensamientos mientras trataba de descifrar a que se refería la joven con aquellos gestos.

¿Qué era?

¿Teléfono?

¿Teléfono celular?

En ese momento, recordó aquel pequeño aparato que Yue siempre llevaba consigo a modo de celular, pues mediante él había tomado algunas fotos mientras surfeaban.

-Ahg, maldición, debe estar en las cosas que traía consigo mientras estuvimos surfeando-

Una vez el joven se puso de pie, y se dispuso a comenzar la búsqueda de aquel aparato, sintió como una mano se enrosco alrededor de su brazo, jalándolo hacía el fondo de un armario.

\- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué crees que haces? –

-Eres el amigo de la chica ¿no? – Dijo la personita que lo había llevado hacía el armario.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Matías al percatarse de que se secuestrador no era nada mas que una pequeña que podría tener la edad de Sara.

-Lyria Blue Marine, soy la segunda princesa de las ninfas, y la hermana menor de la loca que secuestro a tu amiga.

Stella se encontraba recostada en su cama, con un cojín el cual abrazaba sobre su cara, impidiendo que pudieran ver el rostro de la misma. – ¡Mamá! No me digas eso por lo que más quieras-

Star soltó una carcajada la cual resonó en toda la habitación. -Fue un tremendo desastre ¡debiste verte! Secuestraste a todo ser vivo masculino del reino y los aprisionaste en mi sala del trono-

Stella apretó el cojón contra su rostro con mucha fuerza, tratando de no pensar en aquello que su madre le estaba relatando.

Dios mío ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Lo más gracioso fue que dejaste traumado al pobre Silas-

Ante la mención del chico gatuno, Stella apartó el cojín de su rostro y miró a su madre de manera horrorizada.

-… ¿Qué hice? –

-Pues… digamos que te abalanzaste sobre el en picada, lo envolviste cual araña a su presa y te quedaste abrazada, acariciándole el cabello mientras repetías _Chiiiico, Chiiiico-_ Dijo Star mientras imitaba con sus manos y gestos los movimientos y palabras de la pelirroja.

-Tienes que estar bromeando, Star Butterfly- dijo Stella entrecerrando los ojos en torno a su madre.

-No, Stella Butterfly, no estoy bromeando, pero bueno, te dejaré un rato para que pienses y reflexiones en lo que hiciste- Dijo Star de forma cómica antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta la salida, no sin antes mirar de reojo aquel libro que se encontraba en la repisa de su hija, aquel libro color oscuro cuya portada no era otra más que la varita de Eclipsa Butterfly.

En ese momento, el espejo comunicador de Stella comenzó a brillar, dando a entender que estaba recibiendo una llamada.

\- ¿Yue? - se dijo para si misma, pensando en que era bastante extraño por parte de su hermana, pues eran casi las 3 de la mañana

\- ¡Hey! Yu, no es normal en ti el llamar a esta hora- dijo la joven, quien se extraño al ver no a su hermana del otro lado, si no al chico que al parecer vive con ella.

\- ¿Tu eres Stella Butterfly? -

-Si… soy yo, tu eres… no me digas, no me digas… ¿Mateo? –

\- Es Matías en realidad… ¡pero ese no es el punto! El punto es que… necesito tu ayuda, tiene que ver con Yue-

En ese momento, el semblante de Stella se puso un tanto sombrío mientras alzaba su varita, la cual ya estaba comenzando a brillar.

\- ¿Qué pasó con mi hermana? -


	20. Irrumpiendo una boda - parte 2

_**Los personajes de Star vs the forces of evil no me pertenecen**_

 **Irrumpiendo una boda – parte 2**

-Se ve preciosa-

-Luce muy bonita-

Decían las damas de compañía que se encontraban peinando a Yue, quien no podía evitar sentirse un poco abrumada debido a la situación, si bien se encontraba aliviada de que Matías se encontrase a salvo, temía que no hubiese logrado conseguir su comunicador.

-Señorita ¿le molestaría si le preguntamos acerca de su mundo? - dijo una de las doncellas

\- ¿Mi mundo? – respondió Yue un tanto confundida, sin entender a que se referían.

-Las ninfas de agua vivimos toda nuestra vida bajo el océano, y si bien es completamente hermoso, siempre hemos querido saber que hay allá afuera-

-Por favor, señorita, cuéntenos- Secundó otra de ellas.

Yue solo las miró con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de comenzar a relatarles como era el reino de dónde venía.

…

Después de haberse encontrado con la hermana menor de aquella princesa que quería casarse con su amiga, Matías, junto con la ayuda de aquella pequeña niña logró subir hacía la playa, en donde aún se encontraban sus cosas sobre la manta que estaba en la arena, entre ellas, el comunicador de Yue, el cual usó para llamar a Stella, la hermana de la misma, quien se encontraba sentada frente a él en ese instante.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que la princesa heredera al trono de las ninfas de agua los secuestró a Yue y a ti, y quiere que mi hermana se vuelva su reina? –

-Básicamente si, es una muy buena forma de resumirlo-

Stella mordió la uña de su pulgar mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro, pensando en que podrían hacer para sacar a su hermana de tal aprieto. -Creo que debemos regresar allá abajo, por cierto ¿Cómo es que esa pequeña niña te ayudó? –

-pues…-

 **FLASHBACK**

-… ¿eres hermana de esa loca? -

-Lamentablemente sí. – Dijo la pequeña ladeando un poco la cabeza. – Mi hermana, ella es un tanto complicada… pero ese no el punto, el punto es que quiero ayudarte. –

\- ¿cómo? –

\- Si esa chica se casa, no podrá volver a salir de aquí jamás, sin embargo, ya que ella solo tiene 14 años humanos, esta muy por debajo de la minoría de edad, por lo que si sus padres vienen a buscarla podrán llevársela.

\- Lo dices como si tu fueses muy mayor –

\- Pues yo tengo 85 años, nosotras tenemos un proceso de crecimiento diferente al suyo -

\- ¿Y si sus padres no pueden venir? – preguntó Matías ignorando por completo el comentario de la "niña", quien rodo sus ojos ante lo hecho por el joven.

\- Algún hermano o hermana –

\- Su hermana es a lo mucho mayor por no sé, unos ¿nueve o diez minutos? –

-Solo búscala y tráela- dijo la Lyria antes de meter de golpe unas tres algas en la boca del chico. – Con estas podrás nadar hasta la superficie sin necesitar aire. ¡Buena suerte! –

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – le preguntó Matías a la chica, quien ya se encontraba de pie dándole la espalda. - ¿Por qué me ayudas? –

\- Por que no creo que sea justo para alguien – Susurró la pequeña.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Muy bien, agárrate de mí – Dijo Stella mientras tomaba la mano de Matías con una mano, y con la otra alzaba su varita. - **¡SUPER RÁFAGA VELOZ DE AGUA!** – Gritó la chica antes de que un poco de agua se levitara sobre el océano y los envolviese, para luego lanzarlos cual proyectil hacía el fondo de las cavernas acuáticas* ( _algo parecido a la escena de moana en la que el océano la lleva hacía el bote en donde estaba Maui)_

\- Vaya, eso fue intenso – dijo Matías tratando de recuperar nuevamente el equilibrio.

\- ¿Intenso? Fue bastante tranquiloen realidad – dijo la princesa peinando sus rizos con sus dedos.

\- y bien ¿Cuál es el plan? – Dijo Matías – Porque me imagino que, si nos lanzaste hasta acá cual torpedo, es porque tienes un plan ¿no? –

-Pff, por supuesto que tengo un plan, solo confía en mi – Dijo la hermana mayor de Yue con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

…

-Mewni suena increíble, señorita. –

Yue les sonrió a las jóvenes, quienes la miraban con los ojos brillantes.

-Señorita, ¿usted…-

La joven ninfa fue capaz de terminar de hablar, pues entro por la puerta de la habitación otra de las ninfas de agua.

-Señorita Leyla – dijeron las doncellas que arreglaban a Yue para la ceremonia al ver a la recién llegada, antes de realizar una reverencia ante ella.

La joven que recién entraba al salón, tenía una tez verde pálida, un largo cabello negro, el cual llevaba en una trenza que caía hasta sus tobillos y unos bellos ojos perlados.

-Señorita, soy Leyla- dijo antes de hacer una reverencia ante Yue, quien la miraba muy atenta. -Soy la dama de compañía de la princesa, vine a escoltarla a la ceremonia-

Yue perdió el color de su rostro al escuchar tales palabras.

Esperaba realmente que Matías llegara pronto con ayuda.

Yue se levanto de aquella silla y camino a paso lento hacía la puerta seguida por Leyla, tan inmersa en sus pensamientos estaba, que no se dio de la profunda tristeza que se veía en la mirada de su acompañante.

-Así que… eres su dama de compañía –

-Si…-

\- ¿La conoces desde hace mucho? –

-De toda la vida –

-Me imagino que… estarás feliz por ella ¿no? -

Leyla siguió caminando en completo silencio, por lo que Yue no siguió preguntando.

-Yo no quiero casarme ¿sabes? – Dijo de repente capturando el interés de la joven a su lado. – Damia parece ser una gran persona, pero ella no es de mi interés-

-Damia… la princesa Damia y yo siempre hemos sido muy cercanas, desde que tengo memoria, ella y yo siempre hemos estado juntas…- Dijo la joven con la voz un tanto quebrada. -Sin embargo, si la princesa es feliz, yo lo soy de igual forma-

Por la manera en que la joven a su lado había dicho tales palabras Yue se dio cuenta de que aquella joven probablemente tenía con la princesa un lazo mucho más fuerte que el de solo una princesa y su dama.

-La quieres… ¿no es así? – Le preguntó la rubia con una cálida sonrisa.

Leyla estuvo a punto de contestar cuando un grito resonó en la habitación.

- **¡GOLPE NARVAL!** –

En ese momento, una gran ráfaga de narvales golpeó a Leyla, haciendo que esta chocase contra la pared, rompiendo un espejo que estaba en la misma.

\- ¿Leyla? - dijo Yue acercándose rápidamente a la joven, no sin antes voltear la mirada encontrándose con los ojos azules de su hermana y los cafés de Matías. - ¡Chicos! –

\- ¡Yue! – gritó Stella, quien corrió en dirección a su hermana seguida de Matías. -Me alegra ver que estas a salvo-.

-Tu siempre actuando sin pensar ¿No, Stella? -

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – preguntó Damia, quien se acercó a toda velocidad junto con una gran cantidad de ninfas, quienes al parecer eran las guardias del lugar., el rostro de la princesa perdió todo color al ver a Leyla tendida en el suelo con heridas en su espalda, producto del golpe recibido por parte de aquella intrusa.

En ese momento, una corriente de agua se cerró alrededor de Stella y Matías, aprisionándolos en el proceso.

-Irrumpen en este castillo, atacan a mi dama de compañía, y osan si quiera tocar a mi prometida, esta es una gran ofensa para hacía mi-

\- ¡Por favor! – gritó Yue, - no les hagas daño -

-Princesa Damia, estoy bien, no los lastime-

Damia miro seriamente a Leyla, antes de asentir y dar a sus guardias una orden que se llevara a aquellos intrusos hacía el calabozo, y que se asegurara de que esta vez no lograsen escapar.

…

\- ¿Quieres por favor dejar de moverte? - dijo la pelirroja con fastidio. –Estoy tratando de pensar en cómo salir de esta-

\- ¿No puedes usar tu flamita y quemar la cuerda? -

-Yo no sé usar "la flamita" como le dices tú, a diferencia de mi hermana -

El joven apretó sus labios sin tener nada que decir, pues, a decir verdad ¿Quién se habría esperado que una simple salida a surfear terminara en tremendo desastre?

Amarrado de cabeza junto con la hermana Yue, en lo que parecen ser cavernas acuáticas con cámaras de aire.

-Cuando dijiste que tenía un plan, pensé que sería algo más elaborado que solo entrar y atacar a la primera persona que vieras-

\- ¿tenías alguno mejor, chico genio? –

\- Si, esperar a que la sirena loca estuviese distraída para luego llevarnos a tu hermana, Dios, en casa mis padres deben estar muy preocupados… -

\- Realmente lo dudo –

La joven no podía ver al chico, pero lo escucho resoplar, y justo antes de que este hablara, ella lo hizo – En esta dimensión el tiempo pasa diferente, así que deben haber pasado unos pocos minutos desde que dejaron la tierra, es por eso que es tan frecuentada, la gente viene a surfear y se olvida del tiempo, así que tus padres deben estar tranquilos-

Matías suspiró aliviado al escuchar aquellas palabras, mientras ideaba algún plan para salir de aquella situación.

-Parece que necesitan ayuda-

Ambos jóvenes dirigieron su mirada hacía el lugar del que se escuchaba la voz, siendo este el gran cuerpo de agua debajo de ellos, en donde se encontraba la chica a la que Stella había atacado anteriormente.

\- ¿tienes una aleta? – Preguntó Matías asombrado.

\- Claro que la tiene, es una ninfa de agua, menso – dijo Stella poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Lamento haberte atacado, es que creí que-

-que soy la loca que secuestro a tu hermana- dijo Leyla un poco burlesca. -No, soy la dama de compañía de esa loca… y quiero ayudarles a salvar a tu hermana-.

Stella enarcó una ceja, preguntándose que querría a cambio aquella chica.

-No quiero nada a cambio, si es lo que te preguntas, solo…. No quiero que la princesa Damia se case… - dijo con baja.

Stella entendió en ese instante lo que ocurría con aquella ninfa.

-Tu… la quieres ¿cierto? –

Leyla no dijo nada, simplemente se encargo de lanzar una pequeña cuchilla de hielo, la cual rompió la soga que sostenía ambos adolescentes, lanzándoles al agua junto a ella.

Leyla tomó a ambos chicos de las manos, diciéndoles que tomasen aire antes de sumergirse llevando a ambos jóvenes consigo, hasta que llevaran la serie de cavernas en donde se realizaría la ceremonia.

-No importa que tantas veces vea estos salones, realmente no puedo creer que sean cavernas – dijo el chico refiriéndose al interior de las mismas, los cuales bien podrían competir contra muchos de los hoteles 5 estrellas que conocía.

-Muy bien ¿están listos? Solo vamos a entrar, y no hagan nada a no ser que yo se los diga- les ordenó Leyla, a lo que Stella y Matías asintieron.

\- ¡ALTO! – Gritó Leyla irrumpiendo en la ceremonia, causando una gran mirada de confusión en el rostro de Damia.

-Leyla… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué liberaste a los prisioneros? –

-Princesa… no puede casarse con la joven, ella solo tiene 14 años humanos, además ellos son sus familiares, no puede retenerla aquí…-

\- Aprecio tu honestidad Leyla – dijo Damia acercándose a la misma. – Pero no ocurrirá nada si los mato, así nadie lo sabrá- dijo la princesa mirando a Stella y Matías, quien es se ponían en posición de combate, Stella apuntando su varita y Matías adoptando una posición inicial de ataque de karate.

\- ¡No, Damia! – dijo Leyla poniéndose en frente de ambos chicos, - no vas a hacerles daño – Dijo alzando su mano derecha, provocando que un pequeño cuerpo de agua siguiera el curso de ésta.

Damia fue la primera en atacar a Leyla, importándole poco lo mucho que apreciaba a la misma, Leyla era una buena maestra*, en embargo, la princesa Damia, al haber sido entrenada para la batalla desde el momento en que aprendió a andar, pudo derrotarla de fácil manera, dejándola bastante mal herida en el suelo.

-Yo no quería esto Leyla…- dijo alejándose de su dama de compañía, sintiéndose culpable por las heridas que había causado en su tersa piel y las lagrimas que caían de sus bellos ojos., En ese instante, comenzó a caminar hacia Stella y Matías a paso lento, hasta que las palabras pronunciadas por Matías la frenaron en seco.

-Te amo, Damia…- Dijo Leyla con voz baja.

Sin embargo, Damia cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de calmar su desenfrenado corazón, el cual latía de manera salvaje desde el momento en que su dama de compañía se presentó en el momento de la ceremonia.

En su mano derecha, una lanza de hielo comenzó a cristalizarse mientras se disponía a acatar a la mayor de las Butterfly, Yue, al ver tal escena, sentía que estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa en cualquier instante, solo quería que esto se detuviera, y que todo volviese a estar normal, volver a casa con los días y poder dormir.

\- ¡BASTA! – gritó la rubia poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza, a la par que las marcas de sus mejillas brillaban con gran intensidad, desplegando una enorme luz que cegó la habitación durante varios minutos.

Una vez aquella luz se apagó, todos los presentes en el lugar, menos Stella, Matías y Leyla, se encontraban en el suelo, inconscientes.

\- No se que hiciste, pero de momento no importa – dijo Stella caminando hacía su hermana. – Tenemos que irnos –

En ese momento, Yue volteo la mirada hacía Leyla, quien había acomodado el cuerpo de la princesa Damia para que este quedase recostado en el suelo, con la cabeza en su regazo, la joven le acariciaba el cabello mientras lentamente presionó sus labios contra los de ella.

Matías tiró de la mano de Yue, quien parpadeo repetidas veces antes de escapar junto a ellos.

\- **¡SUPER RAFAGA VELOZ DE AGUA!** – gritó Stella, causando que una corriente de agua los envolviese y los llevase de manera rápida hacia la orilla de la bahía del sonido.

\- ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! – Dijo Stella abrazando a Yue nuevamente, quien reía nerviosamente mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su hermana.

Matías miraba la escena un poco de lejos, pues para él, ese era un momento entre hermanas, y no debía ni iba a interrumpirlo, miró nuevamente a ambas jóvenes, eran hermanas mellizas, por lo tanto, no eran iguales, todo lo contrario, ambas chicas eran bastante distintas, pero aún así ambas se amaban mucho. Ese pensamiento hizo al joven sonreír, de momento, dejaría que las dos pasaran un rato juntas, ya podría el hablar con Yue más tarde, y podría disculparse, ya que, gracias a sus ganas de surfear, fue que metió a la rubia en tal situación.

Sin embargo, había otro tema, el cual le urgía tratar con la princesa rubia.

¿No que ella solo había heredado poderes de parte de su padre?

Si así era… entonces ¿por qué sus mejillas brillaron en hace rato mientras seguían allá abajo?

Y más importante aún ¿Por qué parece que ahora tienen más color?

 **Hola mi gente, lamento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, he aquí la segunda parte de** _ **Interrumpiendo una boda,**_ **espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto, muchos besos.**

 **Pd: Feliz mes de la madre a todas sus mamitas.**


End file.
